We found love accidentally
by montour4ge
Summary: Rachel é uma estilista casada que acaba sofrendo um acidente deixando seu marido, Cory, viúvo. Depois de 5 anos, Cory conhece alguém, Lea, que faz Cory ficar totalmente confuso e voltar ao passado.
1. Morto?

**22 de julho de 2009**

21h23min

A noite estava chuvosa, fazia tempo que não dava um temporal destes. Rachel estava perdida no trânsito, que não dava para enxergar quase nada. O telefone começou a tocar e Rachel atendeu.

Rachel falava ao telefone enquanto dirigia.

- EU JÁ ESTOU CHEGANDO! - Ela praticamente gritava com seu colega de trabalho. Rachel era estilista e tinha que estar em um evento em 7 minutos. - Ah droga – Seu telefone caiu, e no instante em que ela se abaixou para pegar, uma caminhonete vinha em direção ao seu carro, que fez o maior estrago.

22h4min

As viaturas da polícia e as ambulâncias já haviam chegado.

- Então, quer dizer que você estava procurando o pote de ouro? - o policial falava com George, o motorista da caminhonete, que estava completamente bêbado. - Você viu o estrago que você fez?-

- Mark – Ele foi interrompido pelo seu colega que o chamava – não há ninguém neste carro.

Mark ficou assustado.

- Não pode ser. Tem que haver alguém. Vasculhem o carro – disse para seus colegas enquanto ele cuidava do bêbado.

Os policias vasculharam e acharam uma camiseta rasgada e cheia de sangue, e um cartão cujo o nome dizia: "Rachel Monteith, estilista" e nele também havia um endereço, que mais tarde seria muito útil.

- Achamos algumas coisas que podem ser úteis.

Mark correu para ver o que era. A camiseta com sangue, precisava fazer DNA para saber ao certo de quem era o sangue; o cartão com endereço e nome seria muito útil, afinal, o carro devia pertencer a essa garota, e o sangue na camiseta talvez.

16 dias depois do acidente

- Mark, o resultado do DNA está pronto e aqui está – um policial lhe entregava.

_O sangue é de Rachel Monteith!_

Mark andava pelas ruas de Nova Iorque procurando o tal endereço.

Resolveu pegar um táxi.

Ele leu o papel

_**242West-36th Street **_

- Oeste 36, por favor – ele disse ao motorista.

Não demorou muito pois ele havia pego o táxi no Central Park.

- Chegamos, deu 12 pratas – o taxista disse e Mark lhe entregou o dinheiro e saiu do carro.

Ele andou até achar a casa número 242.

- É aqui – disse ele olhando para uma das casas mais bonitas do bairro. Criou coragem e tocou a campainha. Depois de uns dois minutos, um homem alto apareceu e veio em direção a Mark. - Você deve ser o senhor Monteith. Eu sou o policial Mark, desculpe incomodar, mas preciso falar com o senhor.

O homem ficou sério.

- Pode me chamar de Cory. Entre – disse o homem dando licença para o policial entrar. - Vamos conversar na sala de estar. Me siga.

Chegando lá, os dois se sentaram.

- Então policial, o que eu aprontei? - disse o homem curioso e ao mesmo tempo assustado.

- Estou aqui para conversar, mas não é sobre você. – o policial suspirou – É sobre Rachel.

Cory mudou a expressão e estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Ela sofreu um acidente como você sabe, 16 dias atrás. Achamos esse cartão – disse o homem entregando o cartão a Cory – e uma camiseta rasgada e com sangue.

Cory se apavorou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- O DNA do sangue deu positivo, portanto, é de Rachel. Sabemos isso pois pegamos alguns objetos no carro e achamos as digitais de Rachel. No dia ela não foi encontrada, mas hoje de manhã recebemos um telefonema e-

- O q-que? - Cory disse gaguejando e interrompendo o policial – Ela não foi encontrada? Onde ela está?

O policial suspirou e engoliu seco.

- Ela está morta.


	2. Ops! Coffe!

** 15 de dezembro de 2013**

Era 10 da manhã quando o despertador tocou. Cory não queria sair da cama pois estava muito frio.

Quando criou coragem para se levantar já eram 10h15.

- Putz! To atrasado – ele se levantou as pressas.

Correu para o banheiro, lavou seu rosto, escovou os dentes. Se vestiu, se agasalhando com quinhentos moletons e por fim, um cachecol.

- Estou parecendo uma orca, mas não estou sentindo frio – disse olhando para o espelho.

Cory saiu correndo, passando na cafeteria mais próxima e pegando um café. Ele estava tão atrasado que se distraiu totalmente e derramou café em uma moça.

- Desculpa – disse ele não olhando para a mulher e sim para o estrago que fez em sua blusa. - Eu sou um desastrado mesmo, olha me desculpe. - ele olhou para a moça.

Quando ele viu aqueles olhos, aquela boca, aquele cabelo, seu coração parou. Ele ficou em transe.

- Não foi nada, eu que sou uma desastrada. - Ela disse rindo, dando o seu maior sorriso – Eu estou atrasada para o trabalho e me distrai totalmente.

Ela viu que ele não a escutava.

- Você está bem? - a moça estalava os dedos na frente dos olhos de Cory – Meu nome é Lea, e o seu?

Cory esqueceu totalmente do seu trabalho. Ele só queria ficar ali admirando Lea, a cópia da sua falecida esposa, Rachel.

- E-eu me ch-chamo Cory – disse gaguejando. - Desculpe Lea, eu gostaria de ficar e conversar com você mas estou atrasado. Desculpe pela camisa, pegue isso, vai ajudar a cobrir as manchas de café – ele lhe entregou seu cachecol.

- Obrigada Cory, você é muito gentil. Eu também estou atrasada para o trabalho e-

- Pega aqui, meu cartão. Ligue se quiser devolver a manta, ou ir jantar qualquer dia desse – ele disse interrompendo Lea e dando um sorriso de lado – Tchau Lea, foi bom te conhecer – ele disse dando um beijo no rosto de Lea e logo depois, saiu correndo pelas ruas de NY.

Lea ficou igual uma boba parada em frente a uma cafeteria. Seu telefone tocou.

- Meu trabalho! - Lea nem atendeu o telefone pois sabia que era Naya, avisando que ela estava atrasada, de novo. A baixinha saiu correndo.

Chegando lá, Lea é recebida por Naya, sua melhor amiga lésbica e por Chris, seu melhor amigo gay.

- Por onde você andava Hobbit? - Naya veio correndo em direção a amiga.

- E que cachecol cafona é esse? - Chris disse fazendo Naya a olhar curiosa.

- Calma gente, eu conheci um homem que derramou café em mim, mas não de propósito, ele estava atrasado e enfim, ele viu que ficou suja minha blusa e me emprestou seu cachecol.

- Como ele era? - os dois perguntaram, praticamente juntos.

Lea começou a rir dos dois.

- Ele era bonito, alto, e tem um sorriso de lado que faz qualquer mulher se apaixonar mas vocês estão esquecendo que estou quase comprometida.

- Eca – disse Naya sobre o namorado de Lea.

Lea revirou os olhos.

- Vamos ao trabalho

- Já estamos trabalhando Hobbit, você que fica falando do seu namoradinho ai.

- Que namoradinho Naya? - Lea riu – Eu nem falei do Jonathan

- Não to falando do Jonathan amiga, to falando do carinha que você conheceu hoje. - Naya soltou uma risadinha.

- Naya, mesa 5 – disse o gerente da cafeteria.

- E aqui vou eu, já volto anã

Naya e Chris ficaram conversando enquanto não chegava nenhum cliente. Essa hora não havia movimento.

- Oi, eu vou querer um- a loira que lia o cardápio largou o mesmo e olhou para a morena que estava na sua frente e ficou boquiaberta – café.

Naya ficou encarando aqueles olhos verdes por alguns segundos até voltar a realidade.

- Eu...Eu já volto com seu café – disse Naya virando as costas para a mulher mais linda que ela já havia conhecido. Ela pegou o café da loira e voltou – Aqui está.

- Obrigada Naya – disse ela lendo o nome da morena em seu crachá.

- Legal, você sabe meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu – Ambas sorriram.

- Pode me chamar de Heather. - a loira olhou ao redor – só hoje está meio vazio ou é sempre assim?

- Esse horário é sempre assim, já estou acostumada - Naya riu.

- Desculpe ser tão rápida assim – Heather riu para Naya – mas é que sou nova na cidade e queria alguém para me indicar um lugar bom pra ficar e você foi a única pessoa gentil que eu conheci até agora.

- Claro que mostro! Ou se você quiser pode ficar comigo – Naya escutou o que tinha dito e logo disse – e com meus amigos – ela apontou para os dois conversando – fizemos isso quando Lea chegou, ela não tinha ninguém então acolhemos ela.

Heather sorriu. Ela havia se apaixonado por Naya. Ela não acreditava, mas isso com certeza era amor à primeira vista.

- Então tá, eu não estou com cartão aqui, você poderia me passar seu número?

- Claro, aqui está – disse Naya lhe entregando seu cartão. - Eu vou ter que ir lá pois meu chefe vai me matar – ambas riram – Te vejo depois – Naya piscou para Heather e saiu.

- NAYA RIVERA O QUE FOI AQUILO? - Lea disse surtando com a amiga.

- Lea, ela é linda, acho que estou apaixonada – Naya estava toda boba.

- Acho que vocês estão esquecendo alguém nesse grupo que não está comprometido – disse Chris fazendo seu drama.

- Eu pensei que estava indo tudo bem com Darren – Lea disse.

- Acho que não. Ele estava saindo com alguém até agora pouco. Ele me mandou uma mensagem ontem dizendo que estava com saudade, mas eu não sei o que fazer em questão a ele.

Heather terminou de pagar seu café e passou por Naya.

- Te vejo depois – sussurrou e saiu, deixando Naya com um sorriso apaixonado na cara.

Cory chegou no trabalho e foi logo procurar Mark.

- Mark – Cory o olhava assustado – Eu vi a Rachel.


	3. Go out with me?

- Cara, não viaja. Vai fazer 5 anos e você ainda não superou. Tem que seguir em frente, arranjar uma pessoa, ter uma família – falou o amigo, que agora abraçava Dianna, sua mulher.

- Cory, você é um homem bonito, alto, tem um lindo sorriso – Cory sorriu com o comentário da colega – Você só está perdendo tempo, tem muita mulher atrás de você, aposto. - Dianna sorriu.

- Não, não! Vocês não estão me entendendo – Cory riu – Eu vi a Rachel. Bom, não era ela, mas uma mulher igual a ela. Eu não consigo tirar ela da cabeça desde que eu a vi.

- Cory – Mark colocou a mão no ombro do amigo – isso não está ajudando em nada. Você tem que seguir em frente. Dianna tem umas amigas para te apresentar, se você quiser, mas sai dessa da Rachel, esquece!

Cory saiu irritado do escritório de Mark. Ou ele estava ficando louco, ou Lea era a cara de Rachel. Cory foi para sua sala e se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Ele ainda se lembra quando seu melhor amigo, que era policial na época, chegou em sua casa e disse que Rachel havia morrido no acidente.

Cory teve uma ideia e foi correndo ao escritório de Mark.

- Mark, tive uma ideia – ele falou sorrindo – Já que vocês acham que eu estou delirando, por que nós não vamos a um encontro duplo? Eu levo Lea, e você leva a Di.

Mark ficou com cara de quem não gostava da ideia pelo simples fato de que ele queria que o amigo seguisse em frente, mas não com a cópia de Rachel.

Ele ficou pensando. Lea, esse nome não era estranho, não para um ex-policial. Decidiu parar de pensar em Lea e respondeu o amigo.

- Pode ser cara, mas você sabe o quanto eu queria que você seguisse em frente. - Cory sorriu ao ouvir a resposta do amigo – Não com o xerox de Rachel, mas eu vou mesmo assim.

Cory não via a hora de chegar em casa. Ele queria que Lea ligasse, ele queria sair com ela.

- LIGA! Liga, você tem que ligar Lea Michele! - Nayadisse encorajando a amiga – Se você não ligar, eu que vou ligar.

- Você não me engana! Você é lésbica querida – Lea riu. - Falando nisso, cadê a sua loira?

- Não mude de assunto, você vai ligar pro grandão ainda hoje. E a "minha loira" está no shopping pois ela não tinha roupas e foi comprar algumas, e depois ela vai vim para cá, portando, comporte-se anã.

- Vocês estão esquecendo que eu tenho o Jon.

- Essa é a sua chance Lea. Não é você que vive reclamando que ele é certinho demais? Eu acho até que é gay porque o meu gaydar não falha – disse Chris.

Lea ficou pensando no que seu amigo disse. O pior é que ele nunca falhava mesmo. Lea confiava nos dois de olhos fechados. Ela sempre desconfiou de Jon, ele é todo certinho, cheio de manias, manias chatas que Lea não suporta.

- Acho que eu posso viver uma pequena aventura não é mesmo?

- Essa é a Hobbit que eu conheço. Quer que a gente fique aqui enquanto você fala com ele?

- Pode ficar gente, eu só vou falar com um homem, eu não tenho mais 16 anos - Lea riu.

Lea discou o número, e enquanto esperava o Cory atender, o que não demorou muito, ela mandou os amigos ficarem quietos.

- _Alô?_ - Cory disse atendendo o telefone.

- _Oi...Cory? É a Lea... _- ela disse toda envergonhada. - _Então...eu liguei porque eu queria-_-

-_Lea, quer sair comigo? _- Cory disse a interrompendo, fazendo a baixinha sorrir do outro lado da linha.

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de responder.

-_Claro que quero._

_- Eu queria ter te ligado antes, mas não tinha seu número, e não sei onde trabalha, então fiquei na espera mesmo _– ambos riram.

-_Essa é a chance de me conhecer._

_- Estou sentindo que vou amar te conhecer. - _ambos sorriram – _te pego ás 20h amanhã?_

Lea disse seu endereço.

- _Te vejo amanhã ás 20h então. Até._

_- Até._

Ambos desligaram os telefones.

- Eu tenho um encontro – disse Lea sorrindo para os amigos.

- Eu tenho um encontro – disse Cory para Mark. - Só tem um problema cara.

Mark o olhou desconfiado.

- Eu queria saber mais sobre ela, acho que não vai dar para ter aquele encontro duplo que eu tinha te falado. Desculpa cara.

- Sem problemas Cory. Mas você sabe que eu ainda acho errado essa história né? - Cory assentiu.

- To nem ai pra você, eu tenho um encontro com uma mulher linda – Mark ria de Cory.


	4. You smile, I smile

A campainha toca. Naya caminha até a porta, já sabendo quem é.

- Oi Heather – Naya diz abrindo a porta e sorrindo para a loira.

- Oi Naya – ela sorriu de volta – Tem certeza que não tem problema eu ficar aqui alguns dias? - ela disse sussurrando pois avistou os amigos da morena na sala.

- Claro que não. Como eu te disse, fizemos isso com Lea, mas a diferença é que ela já está a quase 5 anos com a gente. Entre. - Elas caminharam até a sala – Gente, essa aqui é a Heather, a mulher que eu falei pra vocês.

- Prazer, sou o Chris.

- Prazer, eu sou a Lea – disse a baixinha sorrindo ao se apresentar - Então, o que te traz á grande NY?

- Um pé na bunda – Heather riu. - A mulher que eu era praticamente casada me trocou. Por um homem.

- Então você é lésbica? - Chris perguntou.

- Sim – a loira corou. - Vocês tem algum preconceito com isso?

- Não, até porque eu também sou – Naya riu.

- Ufa, que susto. Enfim, obrigada por me deixarem ficar. Eu juro que eu vou começar a trabalhar amanhã mesmo pra tentar pagar algum hotel ou alguma coisa assim. Vocês estão sendo tão legais comigo. Nem sei como agradecer.

- Querida, pode ficar quanto tempo quiser. Eu te entendo, eu cheguei aqui eu nem sabia quem eu era, literalmente, e esses dois me ajudaram. Agora se me deem licença, tenho uma ligação a fazer – ela disse olhando para Naya, que já sabia o que significava aquele olhar.

- Então, vamos levar as suas coisas no quarto de hóspedes. Não é muito grande, até porque esse apartamento é minúsculo, mas dá pro gasto. Espero que você goste.

Elas levaram as malas de Heather até tal quarto. Heather estava acomodando suas coisas e parou para olhar Naya. A loira só pensava no quanto ela era linda, e gentil. Largou suas coisas ali mesmo e deu um abraço forte na morena.

A morena levou um susto pois não esperava isso, mas até que ela gostou do gesto.

- Desculpe – disse Heather se afastando – É que eu senti necessidade de fazer isso.

– Não precisa se desculpar – Naya a interrompeu – Eu gostei.

Ambas sorriram. Elas ficaram transe, uma olhando para a cara da outra.

- Meninas eu vim- Chris se interrompeu – Opa, acho que estou atrapalhando alguma coisa.

- Não está atrapalhando nada Colfer, mas fala, o que você quer? - Naya se irritou.

- Eu só vim convidar vocês pra jantar fora sua ingrata. Só vamos esperar a Lea acabar o showzinho dela e nós vamos.

Lea pegou seu telefone. Suspirou ao ler o nome de Jonathan na lista.

- Eu nunca menti pra você, mas vamos lá – disse, logo depois, discou o número do namorado.

- _Lea, meu amor_ – ele disse atendendo o telefone.

- _Oi amor_

- _Então, não querendo ser grosso, mas por que você ligou?_

- _Eu só queria te avisar que amanhã não vai dar pra sair porque_ – Lea deu uma pausa rápida para pensar em alguma desculpa – _vai ter noite das garotas-e-Chris._

- _Mas a noite das garotas-e-Chris não é hoje?_

_Pensa Lea, pensa _– ela dizia pra si mesma.

- _Naya saiu com uma amiga, então vamos fazer a noite amanhã._

_- Ah...Então tá. Avise quando der pra sairmos, tenho uma surpresa pra você. Beijo, te amo meu amor._

_- Agora fiquei curiosa – Lea riu – Beijo amor, até mais._

Lea desligou o telefone, imaginando qual seria o Groff teria preparado desta vez.

- HOBBIT, VOCÊ NÃO VEM OU TA FALANDO COM O ENGOMADINHO AINDA? - Naya gritou para a amiga.

Lea apareceu na hora no exato momento.

- Calma, só vou pegar minha bolsa e meu casaco. E aliás, onde vamos?

- Jantar fora anã. Anda, vamos.

O quarteto foi jantar. Heather pareceu ser uma mulher bem divertida, e Naya não parou de flertar com a loira um segundo sequer.

Terminaram e logo foram para casa, culpa de Lea, que estava ansiosa para o dia seguinte.

Eram 19h20 quando Cory começou a se arrumar, ao contrário de Lea, que havia começado ás 18h30.

Tomou banho, vestiu uma camiseta preta, uma calça jeans e um sapato. Como estava muito frio ele colocou uma jaqueta marrom. Eram 19h46 quando Cory terminou de se arrumar. Se perfumou, colocou um cachecol e saiu.

- Ai meu Deus! São 18h30 já, estou atrasada! Vou tomar banho – Lea saiu correndo até o banheiro, tirou as roupas ligeiramente e entrou no chuveiro.

- Nossa, esse cara deve ser um pedaço de mal caminho mesmo – Chris comentou. - Bom, eu também já estou de saída. Beijo garotas, amo vocês.

- Nem me fale Lady e onde você vai? – Heather riu. - Já que todos vão sair, quer ir ao Central Park comigo? - Naya disse para a loira.

- Eu vou sair com o Darren, vou tentar resolver minha relação com ele – disse Chris, virando as costas e saindo.

- Claro que quero, vou me arrumar – Heather foi em direção a "seu" quarto.

Naya já estava pronta, então, esperava Heather.

- HOBBIT, VAMOS SAIR, A LADY TAMBÉM SAIU, BEIJO E BOA SORTE COM O ENCONTRO – Naya gritou para a amiga, que ainda se encontrava no banheiro. Encontrou Heather na sala e ambas saíram, deixando Lea sozinha.

Lea saiu correndo do banheiro para o seu quarto.

Revirou seu armário atrás de alguma roupa bonita, e quente, pois estava frio.

Colocou uma meia-calça, um vestido de inverno preto, um sobretudo branco e suas botas.

Deixou o cabelo como estava, liso. Passou um batom vermelho, pois realçava seus lábios, um lápis de olho e um rímel.

Ficou se olhando no espelho, imaginando se aquela roupa estava boa para aquela ocasião.

Olhou no relógio. Eram 19h50. Passou um perfume, pegou sua bolsa, o cachecol de Cory e saiu.

Para sua surpresa, Cory já estava a esperando em frente ao seu prédio.

- Lea, como você fica linda sem aquelas manchas de café – ambos riram.

- Obrigada. Então, onde vamos grandão?

- No meu restaurante preferido, baixinha. - ele disse dando seu sorriso de lado.

Abriu a porta do carro para Lea e depois deu a volta e entrou no mesmo, ligando o aquecedor tinha percebido que Lea estava com frio.

Cory a levou em seu restaurante preferido, um que ele gostava de ir sozinho durante esses 5 anos.

- Então, Lea, me surpreenda. Me fale sobre você.

- Bom, eu trabalho em uma cafeteria perto do Central Park, tenho uma melhor amiga lésbica e um melhor amigo gay – ambos riram – Eles me acolheram a 5 anos atrás quando eu não tinha ninguém, e agora eles são a minha família.

- Como assim não tinha ninguém?

- Longa história grandão. Mas agora me fale sobre você – Ela o olhava com seus olhos encantadores.

- Eu trabalho em um escritório. Meus melhores amigos são casados, então acho que são héteros mesmo – Cory disse fazendo Lea rir – Moro sozinho, meus pais morreram, sou viúvo – Cory ficou pensando na merda que ele tinha acabado de dizer. - Desculpe, eu acabei me empolgando e contei demais.

- Não tem problema Cory – Lea pegou na mão de Cory – Estamos nos conhecendo, quando chegar a hora, você vai me contar, assim como eu vou te contar a minha história também. - ambos sorriam.

A noite foi longa. Os dois se divertiram muito. Cory descobriu que a semelhança entre ela e Rachel era só o rosto. Rachel vivia resmungando, mal-humorada por causa do stress do trabalho, mas Lea não pareceu ser bem assim.

Depois de pagar a conta, Cory levou Lea para casa.

- Espero que tenha gostado. Eu me diverti bastante. - Cory deu seu famoso sorriso de lado.

- Gosto de você Cory, você me faz querer sorrir o tempo inteiro.

Cory depositou um beijo na testa da baixinha.

- Boa noite, durma bem. - Cory disse logo depois indo embora.

- Boa noite – Lea sussurrou. Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Entrou em seu apartamento e correu para ver seu celular.

Havia uma mensagem do seu namorado.

"_Lea, vamos ao jogo amanhã? Se quiser ir, passo para te pegar as 19h. Te amo, durma bem meu anjo_"

Ela respondeu a mensagem, dizendo que ela iria ao jogo, e foi dormir, sorrindo.


	5. Yes, I do!

O sol batia na janela do quarto de Lea, iluminando todo o mesmo. Lea tentava abrir os olhos, e quando finalmente os abriu, teve uma surpresa bem na sua frente.

- Bom dia flor do dia! Vai me contar tudinho do encontro de ontem. - Naya estava sentada em um banco ao lado da cama de Lea, esperando a morena acordar.

- Naya?! - Lea piscou várias vezes até ver finalmente a morena - A quanto tempo está aqui? Espera eu acordar direito primeiro, depois te conto.

- Ai anã, eu não tenho tempo para joguinhos. Me fale logo.

- Depois eu juro que te conto. Vou no banheiro e depois te conto.

Lea levantou, colocou um moletom e um roupão por cima, pois o frio continuava em NY. Ela caminhou até o banheiro, entrou e fechou a porta para fazer seu ritual da manhã.

Saindo do banheiro, Lea sentiu um cheiro vindo da cozinha, decidiu ir até lá ver o que era. Chegando lá, viu que Chris havia feito o café da manhã.

- A noite foi boa pra alguém ontem – Lea disse fazendo as amigas rirem.

Chris a olhou sério.

- Para a informação de algumas pessoas, sim, a noite foi boa, me diverti muito, e estou namorando com Darren. - Chris voltou a apreciar as suas panquecas.

- Então tá explicado a mesa cheia. - Naya comentou.

- Parabéns Chris, fico feliz por você – Lea disse, logo depois tomando um gole do seu suco de laranja.

- Depois eu ligo pra agradecer o Darren, o motivo desse café da manhã delicioso – Naya disse atacando a mesa.

Heather que comia quieta, levantou.

- Eu já vou indo, tenho uma entrevista de emprego em um escritório. Desejem-me sorte! - a loira disse, logo depois abandonando o local.

Naya sorria olhando para o seu prato, e Lea não pôde deixar de notar.

- Alguém conseguiu amolecer seu coração de pedra?

- Cala a boca anã. - a morena disse acordando de seus pensamentos. - Heather é legal, mas acredito que não vá rolar nada entre nós. Mas mudando de assunto, e seu encontro?

- É, e seu encontro? - Chris parou o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção na baixinha.

- Então...Cory é legal, me diverti muito, mas eu tenho namorado.

- Não rolou nem uma rapidinha no carro Hobbit?

Lea cerrou os olhos para Naya.

- Não rolou nada pois eu não sou igual a você que beija logo no primeiro encontro.

- Poxa anã, não rolou nem um beijo? Então tá feia a coisa.

- Não. E vamos parar de falar da minha vida porque estamos atrasados. - Lea disse recolhendo os pratos e os jogando na pia.

Lea correu para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e voltou para o seu quarto para se arrumar, enquanto seus amigos faziam o mesmo.

Ela colocou o uniforme do trabalho; uma meia calça, uma saia vermelha, bota preta, uma blusa preta, colocando por cima seu sobretudo branco e um cachecol. Passou uma maquiagem de leve só para tirar a cara de sono e foi para a sala esperar Naya, pois Chris já estava pronto.

- Ai que lindos! A princesinha e o príncipe esperando a rainha – disse Naya ao ver os dois na sala a esperando.

- Não temos tempo pra isso Naya, vamos - Chris disse abrindo a porta, dando passagem para as amigas passarem, e logo depois a fechou.

Á caminho do trabalho, Lea contou que ia ao jogo com Jonathan hoje e que ele tinha uma surpresa para ela. Naya já podia adivinhar o que era, mas ela não gostava da ideia, e só de pensar seu sangue fervia. Ela odiava Jonathan Groff. E podia se dizer o mesmo de Chris, ele também o odiava.

Cory acordou atrasado, como sempre. Levantou correndo, indo ao banheiro se lavar.

Voltou do banheiro e começou a se arrumar. Calça jeans, mil moletons, um sobretudo preto e um tênis. Ele já estava pronto, agora era só correr até seu trabalho.

Chegando lá, encontrou em sua mesa um ingresso pro jogo de hoje a noite, Knicks vs Lakers.

Pegou o ingresso e correu pra sala de Mark.

- Cara, você conseguiu! - Cory sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Você acha que eu não conseguiria pro meu melhor amigo? - Mark se levantou da sua cadeira indo em direção ao amigo e lhe dando um abraço. - Nos vemos lá então. Não se preocupe, a Di não vai, ela está um pouco mal – Mark sorriu ao dizer aquilo.

- Ela está mal e você está feliz? Que péssimo marido você é, e ainda por cima vai em um jogo.

- Cory...Eu vou ser pai! - Agora era a vez de Mark sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Parabéns cara! - Cory abraçava o amigo. - Estou muito feliz por vocês. Eu vou indo, nos vemos no jogo. - Cory sai da sala de Mark e foi para a sua.

Ele não podia negar que estava com inveja do amigo, afinal, tudo que ele sempre quis foi uma família, mas Rachel nunca quis, ela dizia que ia atrapalhar sua carreira e tudo mais. Mas apesar de tudo, ele estava feliz pelo amigo.

No trabalho, o tempo estava contra Lea, e por isso as horas passavam devagar. Mas quando terminou seu expediente no trabalho, foi voando para casa se arrumar, sem nem ao menos esperar seus amigos. Ela estava muito ansiosa.

Chegando em casa, tomou outro banho, e procurou uma roupa bonita, mas não muito chique pois ia a um jogo. Escolheu uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul, uma jaqueta preta e uma de suas botas. Colocou perfume, maquiagem e estava pronta, só faltava Jon.

E não demorou muito para o namorado mandar uma mensagem.

"_Me encontre no terraço do seu prédio daqui a 5 minutos. Beijos"_

Lea ficou cada vez mais confusa. Seria a tal surpresa?

Os 5 minutos se passaram e Lea subiu correndo até o terraço.

Chegando lá, havia pétalas de rosas brancas espalhadas por tudo, menos em uma parte, que Lea achou que poderia ser um caminho. Ela seguiu aquele caminho e encontrou Jon.

- Jonathan? - Lea disse, com lágrimas nos olhos, querendo uma explicação para aquilo tudo.

- Lea – Groff disse indo na direção de Lea.

Quando finalmente chegou na frente da baixinha, Jonathan se ajoelhou e podia ver os olhos de Lea brilhando.

- Eu sei que o que eu vou dizer vai ser meio clichê, mas são apenas meus sinceros sentimentos por você. Lea, sei que não sou um namorado perfeito, e sei que nunca vou ser, mas eu faço de tudo para ser perfeito. Perfeito pra você. - Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da morena. - Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo, eu não imagino minha vida sem você. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. - Jon suspirou – Lea Michele Sarfati, você quer casar comigo?

- Sim! Eu quero! - Lea disse entre soluços e pulou em cima do namorado.


	6. D?

Jon colocou o anel em Lea. A morena saltitava pelo terraço.

- Lea, temos que ir querida. O jogo. – disse ele lembrando a baixinha.

- Ah, sim, claro! Estou tão feliz – ela disse abraçando o noivo.

- Tenho o maior orgulho em te chamar de noiva, e sonho com o dia em que vou te chamar de _"minha mulher" - _Jon sorriu e deu um beijo na testa de Lea. - Agora vamos. - Ele disse puxando Lea até as escadas.

Lea entrou no seu apartamento, percebeu que não havia ninguém em casa para poder contar a notícia e então, pegou sua bolsa e saiu com seu noivo.

Cory encontrou Mark em frente ao Madson Square. Os dois estavam com a camiseta dos Knicks, eram fanáticos por basquete, ainda mais pelos Knicks.

- E aí cara. Como vai a Di? - disse Cory cumprimentando seu amigo com um aperto de mão.

- Ela tá bem, a mãe dela está lá em casa cuidando dela enquanto eu estou no jogo. Falando nela, queremos que vá lá em casa amanhã, vamos fazer um jantar pra você, e queremos te fazer uma proposta. - Ambos sorriam, e entraram no MSG.

O jogo já havia começado e Lea começou a reclamar.

- Olha, eu gosto de jogo, mas esse não acaba nunca! Estou com sede Jon! - Lea revirava os olhos.

- Lea meu bem, eu não posso perder esse jogo. - Ele pegou dinheiro em sua carteira – tome, vá buscar alguma coisa para tomar, amor.

Lea estava com tanto tédio que acabou indo buscar a bebida.

- Cara, eu to suando e to ficando com sede, vou lá buscar uma bebida. Vai querer alguma coisa?

- Pode ser, traz uma cerveja pra mim. Valeu cara – Mark agradecia a gentileza do amigo.

Cory buscou duas bebidas, uma cerveja para seu amigo e um refrigerante, para ele.

Ele não tirou os olhos da quadra nem por um segundo, e isso fez com que ele se atrapalhasse e derrubasse seu refrigerante em uma moça.

- Ai desculpa, sou tão atrapalhado. - Ele disse, e ao olhar para os olhos da mulher, ele não acreditou.

- Eu sei - Ela ria.

- E eu sempre derramando coisas em você – Ele disse fazendo Lea rir ainda mais - Olha, me desculpa baixinha.

- Não foi nada, grandão. - Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Cory.

- Então, o que faz aqui? Não sabia que gostava de basquete.

- Eu até gosto mas, vim com meu...meu...- Lea travou olhando para aqueles lindos olhos e aquele sorriso de lado. - meu noivo.

Cory engoliu seco.

- Depois conversamos. Tenho que ir. - Cory disse sendo o mais grosso possível. Ele não acreditava que ela havia mentido pra ele.

Ela estava namorando e saiu com ele. Por quê? Pra humilhá-lo?

Cory entregou a bebida para Mark e se sentou, com a cara emburrada.

- Ta brabo por quê? A fila tava grande?

- Não...é que- Uma música romântica vinda do telão interrompeu Cory, que fez o olhar para o mesmo e ver que a câmera dos casais estavam passando. Ele congelou ao ver Lea com outro homem, seu suposto noivo. Cory apontou para o telão – Isso é o motivo.

Mark olhou para a tela e arregalou os olhos, estava preocupado. Ele temia que isso acontecesse um dia.

- Essa é a Lea? - Por isso que esse nome não era estranho para ele.

- É – Cory disse cabisbaixo. - Ela está noiva.

Mark suspirou.

- Viu? Isso foi um sinal. Não era pra ser, Cory.

- Mas eu não vou desistir tão fácil assim. Naquele encontrou rolou algum clima. Eu sei, e sei que ela também sabe. Ela não iria em um encontro se quisesse mesmo se casar.

Mark voltou a ficar preocupado. Cory não podia ter ido ao encontro com essa mulher. Poderia ser qualquer uma, menos ela. Mark estava disposto a fazer de tudo para Cory esquecer o passado, e Lea, e começar a viver o presente.

O jogo acabou e os amigos se despediram.

Tudo que ele precisava era a sua cama. Chegou em casa, tirou seus sapatos, colocou uma calça de moletom e uma blusa e se deitou.

Ele estava cansado, mas não conseguia dormir. Pensou em várias coisas, sobre Rachel, sobre Lea, até finalmente

cair no sono.

- Então.. - Lea olhava para Jon com cara de safada – Vamos comemorar o noivado? - Ela pulou em cima do noivo e começou a mordiscar sua orelha.

- Ah amor, eu to cansado do jogo, to com dor de cabeça. Outra hora a gente comemora. Ta bom? - Ele depositou um beijo na bochecha de Lea e foi tomar banho.

A morena achou estranha a atitude dele, mas preferiu respeitar.

Ela avistou o celular dele em cima do criado-mudo e esperou ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado para poder fuçar. Assim que o ouviu, ela desbloqueou o celular e começou a mexer em tudo.

Mensagens, nada; Fotos, nada; Redes sociais, nada; Contatos...

- QUEM É ESSE "D "? - Lea estava furiosa. Ouviu o barulho de chuveiro desligado e tocou o celular longe. Virou para o lado e tentou dormir. Ela não queria ver a cara de Jonathan essa noite. E ela vai descobrir quem é essa tal de "D".


	7. Darren?

Lea acordou mais cedo que Jon, como sempre fazia quando dormia em sua casa. Olhou para o lado e o viu dormindo, levantou e foi ao banheiro.

Foi até a cozinha preparar algo para comer. Fez algumas panquecas para ela, e deixou algumas para o noivo. Voltou ao quarto, pegou suas roupas e as vestiu. Deixou um bilhete para o noivo e colocou em seu criado-mudo.

"_Amor, fui para casa pois tenho que ir trabalhar._

_Beijos, te amo"_

Pegou sua bolsa e foi para seu apartamento. Seus amigos ainda não sabiam da novidade, ela mal podia esperar para contar, mesmo sabendo que eles ficariam furiosos.

Hoje a temperatura estava mais agradável, mas ainda estava frio. Ela ia para a casa apé, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto e cabelos. Mil pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Lea. Quem era aquele contato "especial" na agenda de Jon? Ele estava traindo ela e mesmo assim a pediu em casamento? Por quê? E por que Cory foi grosso com ela no jogo? Será que foi por que ela estava noiva e não o avisou? Balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e avistou seu prédio. Atravessou a rua e entrou.

Chegando lá ela encontrou Naya e Heather tomando café.

- Bom dia meninas - Lea disse entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia. Senta ai e toma café com a gente – Heather a convidou.

- Hobbit! Pelo jeito, a noite foi boa. - Naya comentou.

- Obrigada Heather, mas já tomei café. E não Naya, a noite não foi boa. Mas...- Lea mostrou o anel de noivado. - Ele me propôs casamento!

- Nossa, você está ferrada. - Naya bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Nada vai estragar minha felicidade, muito menos você queridinha – Lea mandou um beijo para a amiga.

- Parabéns Lea! - Heather levantou e a abraçou.

- Obrigada – Lea sorria. - Gente, cadê o Chris?

- Aquele lá teve uma noite ótima pelo jeito, pelo horário que chegou. Ele deve estar dormindo.

- Naya sempre invejando as pessoas – Chris caminhava em direção a cozinha. - Bom dia Lea.

- Bom dia Chris. Estou noiva! - Lea mostrava o anel e dava pulinhos.

- Noiva daquele gay? Não acredito!

- Então, eu já vou indo para o meu novo emprego – Heather comentou indo em direção a Naya e depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Heather você conseguiu! - Naya sorriu para a amiga. - Parabéns.

- Obrigada. Eu não conseguiria sem você – a loira sussurrou no ouvido de Naya.

- Parabéns Heather – Lea e Chris a parabenizavam. A loira sorriu agradecendo e pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

- Preciso falar com vocês – Lea disse séria e logo se sentou. Chris fez o mesmo. - Ontem depois do jogo eu fui pra casa do Jonathan, eu queria comemorar o noivado, se é que vocês me entendem – os dois balançaram a cabeça, afirmando – e ele disse que estava cansado. Eu achei estranho, mas não toquei no assunto. Assim que ele entrou no banho, eu mexi no celular dele, assim como toda namorada faz. Eu não havia encontrado nada, até mexer nos contatos. - Os dois a olhavam sérios. - Eu sei que não é grande coisa, mas acho que ele me trai.

- Como assim não é grande coisa Lea Michele? Se essa mula engomadinha te trai, ela vai se ver comigo. Mas fala ai, o que você encontrou? - Naya a olhava com um olhar curioso.

- Eu encontrei um contado. A letra D com um coração do lado. Ninguém que eu conheça da família dele tem a letra D. Nem o meu contato na agenda dele tem um coração.

- Darren? - Chris disse mais pra si mesmo do que para as amigas.

- O que? - as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não pode ser! Um dia que eu cheguei na casa do Darren, eu nunca te contei isso – Chris disse olhando em direção a Lea – mas o Jonathan estava lá. Eles inventaram uma desculpa dizendo que trabalhavam juntos, eu não acreditei de inicio, mas eu não tinha motivos para não acreditar em Darren.

Lea congelou olhando fixamente pra o chão.

- Lady, precisa ver os contados do Darren. AGORA – Naya disse enquanto pegava uma água para Lea – E Lea, te acalma anã, pode ser mentira, ele não te pediria em casamento quando ele está tendo um caso.

- Ou sim. - Lea disse com os olhos marejados. - Por que ele me pediu em casamento bem no dia que Darren e Chris começaram a namorar? Eu não sei mais o que pensar – Lea levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Lea, eu vou lá no Darren agora. Te mando uma mensagem se achar algo. Mas fica calma, meu namoro tá em jogo também - Chris a abraçou. Lea o abraçava forte - Agora eu tenho que ir – Chris sussurrou e Lea o soltou.

Chris pegou seu casaco e saiu.

- Eu não vou me precipitar – Lea respirou fundo – Vou me arrumar pra trabalhar, e você?

- Vamos lá, anã. - Naya sorriu fazendo Lea sorrir também.

Lea foi até o seu quarto, colocou a mesma roupa de sempre; meia calça, saia vermelha, blusa preta, uma bota e um sobretudo vermelho. Se penteou, colocou maquiagem, perfume e foi para a sala esperar Naya.

A morena chegou na sala com a mesma roupa da baixinha, apenas com o sobretudo diferente. Elas pegaram suas respectivas bolsas e saíram.

Á caminho do trabalho, Lea contou para Naya que encontrou Cory no jogo ontem. Naya percebeu que quando ela fala nele, seus olhos brilham e um sorriso único aparece em seu rosto.

No trabalho foi tudo normal, até Lea receber uma mensagem de Chris.

"_Lea, precisamos conversar. Estou indo pro trabalho agora."_

Cory acordou com o barulho do despertador. Desta vez, ele não iria se atrasar.

Não estava muito frio, então Cory levantou com facilidade. Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes. Caminhou até a cozinha, fez seu café da manhã, comeu e voltou para seu quarto.

Vestiu uma calça jeans, uma branca ,uma jaqueta preta e seus sapatos. Pegou seu celular e saiu.

Foi a pé, como sempre fazia, pois seu trabalho ficava a 2 quadras do seu apartamento. Pensamentos sobre Lea ocupavam sua cabeça. Ele balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos. Olhou para baixo e avistou uma carteira. Ele supôs que seria da moça que andava em sua frente. Apressou o passo e foi falar com ela.

- Moça, – ele disse a cutucando – essa carteira é sua?

A moça se virou.

- Sim – ela disse pegando a carteira da mão de Cory – Obrigada. Pessoas gentis como você são raras.

Cory sorriu, e não pôde deixar de notar os lindos olhos verdes da morena.

- Nossa!

- O que foi? - Cory disse preocupado.

- Seu sorriso é muito lindo. - Cory corou. Ela estava flertando com ele?

- Obrigada. Seus olhos são lindos.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio por um momento.

- Então...- Cory olhava para o chão – Eu tenho que ir trabalhar.

- Ah, então tá. A gente se vê por ai – Cory sorriu em resposta e continuou a andar até seu trabalho.

Ao chegar lá, Cory encontrou a mesma mulher na fila do elevador e ficou confuso.

- Não, eu não estou te seguindo. Eu trabalho aqui – a mulher riu, e isso fez com que Cory fizesse o mesmo.

- Você trabalha aqui? Como eu não te vi antes?

- Hoje é meu primeiro dia. - a morena sorriu. - Sou Julie – disse estendendo a mão.

- Cory – ele fez o mesmo, dando um aperto de mão.

O elevador chegou e ambos entraram. Ficaram conversando até chegar no devido andar. Ao chegar, cada um foi para um lado, Cory foi para sua sala e Julie foi para a recepção. Ele passou pela sala de Mark.

- E ai, tudo certo pra hoje?

- Tudo. Ás 20h.

- Ta bom cara, vou estar lá. - Cory sorriu. - Hey, você sabia que tem uma mulher nova aqui no escritório?

- Sim, Julie, eu contratei. Ela é prima da Dianna. Não vai me dizer que se interessou nela. Ou melhor, é melhor ela do que a Lea.

- Gostei dela. Bem simpática, mas, não sei ainda. Enfim, vou pra minha sala, até. - Cory disse deixando a sala de Mark e indo até a sua.


	8. Busted

Chris entrou correndo na cafeteria, logo avistou suas amigas.

- LEA, LEA – ele gritava. Lea o olhou assustada.

- O que foi Chris?

- No celular do Darren não tinha nenhum nome diferente. - Lea sorriu – Não fique feliz queridinha, achei uma mensagem. Darren tem um encontro hoje com essa tal pessoa, e aqui está o endereço – Chris entregou o papel nas mãos de Lea, que agora estava com a cara fechada.

- Vou ligar pro Jonathan. - disse a baixinha pegando o celular sem o seu "chefe" ver. Discou o número do noivo, que demorou um pouco para atender.

-_ Oi amor_ – ele atendeu.

- _Oi Jon. Liguei só pra te convidar pra sair hoje._

- _Que horas, meu anjo?_

- _Ás 20h._

- _Ah, hoje não dá. Vou dar uma passada na casa do meu irmão_ – a voz de Jonathan havia mudado.

-_ Irmão? Que irmão?_ - Lea estava confusa e cada vez desconfiava mais.

- _Ah...-_ Jon tentava inventar outra desculpa –_ ele é meu meio irmão na verdade. Meu pai teve filho com outra mulher, mas te conto essa história depois amor, você deve estar ocupada._

- _É, eu estou. Enfim, que pena que não vai poder ir. Te amo muito, beijos _– Lea desligou e assentiu com a cabeça para Chris, que ficou cabisbaixo, pois seu namorado estava mentindo pra ele também.

Lea esperou os amigos atenderem os clientes e foi para o balcão esperá-los. Assim que terminaram de atender, foram em direção a Lea.

- Então...

- Ele não quis sair aquele horário pois tinha que visitar um irmão, que eu não sabia da existência.

- O engomadinho está mentindo Hobbit – Naya disse revirando os olhos.

- Saberemos hoje – Lea disse sendo vingativa.

Na hora do intervalo, Cory saiu para tomar um café pois não estava com muita fome e acabou esbarrando com Julie na fila do elevador.

- Hey, você de novo! Está gostando do trabalho? - Cory perguntou ao ver a moça.

- Oi! Estou sim, as pessoas são bem simpáticas aqui. Gostei – ela sorria para Cory.

O elevador chegou e eles entraram. Não teve muita conversa desta vez pois o elevador estava cheio.

- Quer ir comigo até uma cafeteria? Conheço uma ótima. - ela perguntou, sendo educada.

- Claro. – Cory disse a seguindo.

Á caminho da cafeteria, Julie contou algumas coisas sobre a sua vida. Contou o porque dela estar ali, em Ny; disse que era prima de Dianna, o que Cory já sabia, e que ela ia ser madrinha do bebê. Cory contou algumas coisas sobre ele. Mas ele não tem muita coisa para contar, só disse o necessário.

- É aqui – disse Julie parando e apontando para o lugar, fazendo Cory olhar. Ambos entraram e escolheram um lugar perto da janela para sentarem. Logo chegou uma garçonete.

- Cory? - Cory que mantinha os olhos no cardápio, olhou rapidamente para cima ao ouvir seu nome.

- Lea! Sempre nos encontrando em lugares inesperados. - Cory sorriu.

- É, mas você sabia que eu trabalhava em uma cafeteria. - Lea riu, fazendo Cory rir e Julie ficar sem entender nada.

- Desculpe, mas não temos muito tempo para bater papo. - Julie deu seu ar da graça, fazendo Cory engolir seco. Lea ficou a olhando com cara de "quem é essa?".

- Enfim, o que vão querer? - Lea disse voltando a atenção para o bloco de anotações que estava em sua mão.

- Eu vou querer um café – Cory disse olhando para Lea.

- Eu vou querer um cappuccino. - Julie fez seu pedido.

Lea deu meia volta e voltou ao balcão, entregando os pedidos.

- Gente, aquele é o Cory, o cara do encontro. - Lea disse quase cochichando para os amigos.

- Ai que pedaço de mal caminho, mas pera, quem é aquela piriguete sentada com ele? - Naya perguntou olhando os dois conversarem.

- Eu não sei, mas é bem grossa. - Lea disse fazendo cara feia ao olhar na mesma direção que Naya.

- Ele é bem bonito Lea, mas não faz meu tipo. - Chris comentou.

- Você também não faz o tipo dele Chris – Lea sorriu, e ao ver que o pedido dos dois estavam prontos, revirou os olhos. Pegou-os e levou até a mesa de Cory. - Aqui está – Lea disse sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes, um sorriso falso na verdade.

- Obrigada. - Cory agradeceu, e antes que Lea se virasse, ele puxou sua mão – Preciso falar com você.

- Tudo bem. É só me ligar – Lea sorriu e saiu.

- Hum...Quem é essa? - Julie perguntou enquanto tomavam seus respectivos cafés.

- Ela é só uma amiga. - Cory disse logo depois tomando um gole do seu café.

- Achei ela meio... - Julie pensava em uma palavra para definir Lea – atirada.

- Na verdade, eu é que estou na dela. Ela tem até noivo – Cory disse coçando a nuca.

- Nossa, me desculpe, mas o que você viu nela? - Julie disse fazendo cara feia para Lea.

- O que? - Cory disse tentando entender o que Julie quis dizer com aquilo.

- Ah, é que sei la, você é muita areia pro caminhãozinho dela, e ela já tem até noivo. Tem que pensar em outras oportunidades Cory – Julie avistou a mão do grandão em cima da mesa e a segurou, o que fez Cory afastar sua mão e terminar seu café rapidamente.

- Eu vou pagar meu café, e já estou indo. - ele se levantou e foi até o caixa. Pagou e foi logo falar com Lea, que por sua sorte, não estava atendendo ninguém. - Olha... - Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos – Me desculpe pela minha amiga, ela é meio-

- Grossa – Lea o interrompeu – Eu já entendi. Ela gosta de você. - Lea disse isso sorrindo. - E não precisa se desculpar, eu vejo as pessoas sendo grossas comigo o tempo todo – Lea encostou sua mão no braço de Cory. - Volta lá se não a senhoria tigre vai nos comer com os olhos – ambos riram. Cory deu um beijo no rosto de Lea e saiu da cafeteria sem se despedir de Julie. Ele ficou com nojo dela depois do que ela lhe disse.

Cory voltou ao trabalho, sem se preocupar com Julie.

O encontro de Darren com a tal pessoa seria em uma praça perto do Central Park, uma praça bem escondida na verdade.

Lea, Naya, Heather e Chris já estavam no local, escondidos, quando Darren chegou. Ele sentou em um banco qualquer da praça e ficou esperando a pessoa. Atrás de uma das árvores surgiu alguém. Alguém que deixou Lea paralisada. Sim, era ele mesmo. Jonathan Groff estava traindo Lea Michele com Darren, o namorado de Chris, que também estava arrasado.

Jonathan e Darren havia deixado o local.

– Lea – Naya sussurrou – E agora?

- Eu sei exatamente o que fazer. E você Chris?

- Eu não sei exatamente o que fazer porque eu não esperava isso do Darren.

- Estamos juntos nessa – Lea disse o abraçando. - Agora eu preciso ir gente. Vão para casa e daqui algumas horas estou de volta.

- Dianna, precisamos afastar o Cory da Rachel, que agora é Lea – Mark balançou a cabeça, confuso. - Imagina se ele descobre o que estou escondendo a ele faz 5 anos. Minha amizade com ele já era.

- Sim, eu sei meu amor. Por isso vamos tentar juntar ele com a minha prima. Vamos ver se vai dar certo – Dianna piscou para o marido.

A campainha tocou.

- Deve ser ele. - Mark disse indo até a porta e a abrindo.

- Mark - Cory disse dando um aperto de mão no amigo. - Então, como estão as coisas?

- Está tudo bem cara.

Cory caminhou até a cozinha, deduzindo que lá estaria Dianna. E acertou.

- Di! - Cory foi em direção a ela a abraçando.

- Cory! Que bom que aceitou o convite. - a loira sorriu.

Cory e Mark ficaram na sala conversando enquanto o jantar não estava pronto. Cory disse que encontrou Lea hoje, o que fez Mark revirar os olhos, mesmo o amigo não ligando.

- O jantar está pronto – Dianna gritou e os dois correram até a sala de jantar, onde estava uma mesa posta. Os três se sentaram e conversavam assuntos aleatórios enquanto comiam.

Eles acabaram de comer e Mark e Dianna se levantaram e foram um para o lado do outro, olhando para Cory, fazendo o mesmo ficar um pouco confuso.

- Cory, eu e Dianna queremos te perguntar uma coisa. - os dois sorriam de orelha a orelha.

- Cory, você quer ser padrinho do nosso bebê? - Dianna disse diretamente.

Cory deu seu maior sorriso.

- Seria uma honra! É claro que eu quero! - ele disse se levantando e abraçando os melhores amigos.


	9. New beginning

Jonathan havia chegado em casa. Ao perceber que estava tudo escuro estranhou, pois sempre deixava a luz do corredor acesa. Ao ligar a luz da sala se deparou com uma surpresa.

- L-Lea? - seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele havia congelado ao ver a baixinha em sua poltrona.

- Oi Jon! Estava no seu irmão? A essa hora? - Lea olhava para o relógio.

- É – Jonathan estava paralisado.

- Estranho...falei com seu pai. - Jonathan engoliu seco – Você não tem irmãos. Você é filho único – Lea deu um sorriso sínico. Jon ainda permanecia calado e congelado. Por essa ele não esperava. Lea se levantou e caminhou em direção a ele. Ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Você – Lea engoliu o choro – mentiu pra mim.

- E-eu não m-menti! - ele olhava seriamente para a baixinha.

- Eu te vi com o Darren no parque.

Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Jonathan.

- D-desculpe Lea! E-eu realmente n-não queria fazer i-isso com você – Jon falava entre soluços.

- Você me dá nojo! - Lea o olhava com cara de desprezo – Você acabou com um relacionamento tão lindo.

- O nosso, eu sei – Jon falou mais para ele do que para Lea.

- Não estou falando do nosso, to falando do Chris e do Darren. O nosso nunca existiu pelo jeito. Eu só quero saber...Por que? Por que você me enganou dizendo que me amava? Por que me pediu em casamento? - Lea disse tirando o anel e depositando na mão de Jon.

- Eu não queria que soubessem que sou gay.

- E em vez disso, preferiu me machucar? Como eu disse, eu sinto nojo de você. E eu espero não te ver nunca mais. - Lea disse saindo do apartamento e batendo a porta. Ao sair do apartamento, Lea levantou sua cabeça, limpou as lágrimas e decidiu que iria fazer um novo começo. E ela começaria amanhã mesmo. Ao chegar em casa estavam todos sentados no sofá esperando Lea.

- O que é isso? - Lea perguntou apontando para o sofá.

- Bom...queremos saber o que você aprontou anã – Naya se pronunciou. Lea sentou em uma poltrona e contou tudo. Ao terminar, Lea se levantou dizendo que iria para o seu quarto.

- Não anã, espere – Lea parou e ficou olhando para Naya – Posso ser bem sincera com você Hobbit? - a baixinha assentiu – Acho que você nunca amou ele, de verdade. Você estava sendo sincera com todos, menos com você mesma. - Naya deu uma piscadela. Lea sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Naya e caminhou em sua direção e lhe deu um abraço.

- Obrigada por abrir meus olhos – Lea sussurrou. Ela olhou para Chris – Como você está?

- Estou bem, eu acho. Terminei tudo com Darren, Lea. - Lea agora abraçava Chris.

- Eu te entendo Lea. - Heather que estava calada, resolveu se pronunciar – Quer dizer, eu fui trocada por um homem também. Eu sei como é difícil, mas você vai conseguir superar. Você é forte. - ambas sorriam. Lea sussurrou um "obrigada".

- Agora eu vou para o meu quarto, tenho muita coisa para fazer amanhã. Boa noite – Lea deu um sorriso e se virou indo em direção ao seu quarto. Colocou seu pijama, se deitou e ficou pensando em uma pessoa que não saia de seus pensamentos desde que ela havia o conhecido: Cory.

Cory chegou em casa. Ligou as luzes e foi checar os recados da secretária eletrônica.

_"Oi, Cory. É...desculpe por hoje no café, eu não sabia que você ficaria tão brabo comigo. Então, como pedido de desculpas, gostaria de saber se você aceita jantar comigo amanhã as 21h? Beijos, Julie_"

É, ele não podia negar, ele ficou realmente chateado com o que ela falou no café, mas também não poderia negar que ela era linda e com certeza havia despertado algo em Cory, e ele precisava seguir em frente, já que com Lea não daria certo. Ele estava muito cansado, e já era tarde, por isso resolveu esperar até amanhã para responder Julie. Foi para seu quarto, colocou uma calça de moletom e uma blusa de pijama e se deitou, como estava muito cansado, não demorou muito para pegar no sono. Cory dormiu um pouco mais, hoje era seu dia de folga. Acordou e foi ao banheiro, logo depois se dirigiu até a cozinha, fazendo seus waffles. Ele pegou seu telefone, viu as horas e já ia ligar para Julie, quando recebeu uma ligação.

Lea acordou um pouco mais tarde do que o normal, afinal, era domingo, seu dia de folga. Levantou indo em direção ao banheiro. Escutou barulhos vindo da cozinha e foi em direção a mesma para dar bom dia aos amigos.

- Bom dia – Lea disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia anã. Fiz chocolate quente, quer? - Naya disse servindo a amiga.

- Agora que você me serviu não tem como eu recusar. - Lea cheirou o chocolate quente – Tem veneno aqui? - Lea riu.

- Sim Hobbit, como você descobriu?

Lea fez cara de deboche.

- Dormiu bem Lea? - Chris perguntou.

- Dormi sim. – Lea sorriu ao lembrar que ela estava pensando em Cory antes de dormir. Lea olhou para a roupa de Naya

– Espera ai, onde você vai?

- Vamos Naya – Heather chegou na cozinha, arrumada igual Naya.

- Ah, bom dia Lea – ela sorriu.

- Bom dia Heather – Lea respondeu.

- Vamos passear Hobbit – Naya piscou para Lea.

- Ah, então tá. Divirtam-se – Lea sorriu ao ver que Naya estava se dando bem com Heather. Ela queria ver sua amiga feliz. As duas pegaram suas bolsas e sairam.

- Então, somos só eu e você. - Chris disse se lamentando.

- Eu vou arranjar coisa para fazer, não vou ficar em casa me deprimindo. - Se virou e foi para o seu quarto. Pegou seu celular e ligou para Cory. Ele não demorou para atender, o que fez Lea sorrir.

_- Cory? É a Lea_ – ela disse com a voz trêmula.

_- Oi Lea, não esperava sua ligação. Mas enfim, como você está?_

_ - E-estou bem, e você? _

_- Estou bem também._

Os dois não sabiam o que dizer, e por isso o silêncio tomou conta.

_ - Cory, te liguei porque preciso falar com você. Quer ir ao Central Park comigo? _

_- Claro_ – Cory não pensou duas vezes. Ele sorria de orelha a orelha, até lembrar que ela é comprometida._- Daqui a pouco eu passo ai. Até._

_- Até _

Ambos desligaram o telefone e foram se arrumar. Lea colocou uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta, seu sobretudo vermelho e uma bota. Passou uma maquiagem de leve, e se perfumou. Ela prendeu o cabelo em um alto rabo de cavalo, deixando apenas a pequena franja em seu rosto.

- Chris, eu vou sair com Cory, não sei que horas eu volto. - Lea gritou para o amigo que estava em seu quarto. Chris apareceu na sala, onde a baixinha estava.

- Você é mais rápida do que eu pensava. Vai lá, divirta-se – Chris sorriu e voltou para seu quarto. Ela pegou sua bolsa e foi até a entrada do prédio esperar Cory.

Cory colocou uma calça jeans, camiseta branca, jaqueta preta e um tênis. Colocou um perfume e saiu. Foi a pé mesmo, o apartamento de Lea não era muito longe, e ele gostava de sentir o vento frio em seu rosto. Ao chegar lá, encontrou a baixinha, linda como sempre, a espera dele.

- Você está linda – Ele disse sorrindo de lado.

- Obrigada, você também – Lea sorriu – Vamos – Lea estendeu a mão para Cory, que achou estranho mas pegou a mão de Lea.

Os dois começaram a conversar a caminho do parque. Conversaram tanto que nem perceberam que já tinham chegado.

- Então, o que você queria falar comigo? - Cory mudou de assunto.

- Por quê aquele dia, no jogo, você foi grosso comigo? - Lea falava olhando para o chão.

- E-eu não fui grosso – Cory disse olhando para Lea. Ele percebeu que ela realmente queria uma resposta – Eu...eu só fiquei chateado por você não ter me contado que tinha namorado. Foi um choque. Um dia você sai comigo e no outro você está noiva.

- Eu terminei meu noivado – Lea parou no meio Central Park e olhou para Cory. Cory sorria por dentro.

- Por quê?

- Eu descobri umas coisas, que eu prefiro contar depois, e isso fez com que meu amor por ele acabasse.

Os dois caminhavam em silêncio, até Lea decidir quebrá-lo.

- Eu sinto como se eu já te conhecesse. Com você, eu sinto que eu posso tudo. É um sentimento estranho, e sei que você vai me achar maluca, mas eu sei que eu conheço você. Toda vez que eu estou com você, eu sinto que já estive aqui, já estive do seu lado, já tive essas conversas.

Cory pensou por um segundo que talvez ela fosse Rachel, mas lembrou que a mulher que ele tanto amou estava morta.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Eu sinto que já está na hora de te contar. - Cory avistou um banco e caminhou em direção a ele com Lea. Ambos se sentaram- Há 5 anos, eu era casado. E eu era o homem mais sortudo do mundo, apesar de ela ser uma mal-humorada de vez em quando. - Cory riu. - Uma noite, ela tinha um evento pra ir, ela era estilista. Eu não fui, preferi ficar em casa do que ir em um evento inútil do trabalho dela. Naquela noite, Rachel sofreu um acidente – Cory se arrepiou por falar o nome dela. Lea escutava atentamente, e ao ouvir a palavra acidente, seus olhos arregalaram. - Ela morreu. 22 de julho de 2009, o pior dia de todos.- Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Cory. Lea congelou ao escutar a data.

- E-eu p-preciso ir – Lea saiu correndo, deixando Cory sem entender absolutamente nada.


	10. Give a love a chance

Cory ficou sentado, observando Lea correndo, saindo do Central Park. As lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto. Essa foi a primeira vez que ele falou sobre Rachel com alguém, e percebeu que ainda doía e que sentia sua falta. Ele colocou a cabeça sobre suas mãos e se perdeu em pensamentos.

Lea correu o máximo que pôde até chegar em seu apartamento. Entrou correndo e foi para o seu quarto. Se jogou em sua cama, chorando e pedindo que isso fosse apenas um sonho. Naya e Heather chegaram. Naya ouviu alguém chorando e adivinhou que fosse a baixinha e correu para o quarto da mesma. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração vendo ela chorar em posição fetal na cama e sabia que esse dia chegaria. Estava na hora de ligar para Mark. Ela deixou o quarto de Lea e foi correndo pegar seu telefone.

O telefone de Mark tocava.

- É a Naya – ele olhava para Dianna.

- Atende. Deve ser importante. Cory saiu com Lea, deve ser sobre isso.

Mark atendeu rápido após ouvir sua mulher.

- Alô?

- Mark, Lea está chorando, o que aconteceu? Cory está ai? Quero falar com ele – Naya tinha a voz irritada.

- Calma Naya! Cory não está aqui, só sabemos que ele saiu com Lea. Eu vou procurar saber o que aconteceu.

- Me liga ou me manda sms, tchau – ambos desligaram o telefone.

- Temos um problema – disse Mark levantando e pegando suas chaves. - Eu vou sair, vou procurar Cory. Fica ai, eu já volto – ele depositou um beijo na testa de Dianna e saiu.

Já estava anoitecendo e Cory nem tinha percebido, se não fosse seu amigo, Mark, o encontrar atirado em um banco.

- O que aconteceu senhor Cory Monteith?! - Mark correu para ajudá-lo.

- Mark? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Te faço a mesma pergunta. - Mark sentou ao seu lado.

- Lea – ele abaixou a cabeça – eu contei a ela sobre Rachel, e ela saiu correndo. Não entendi porque ela saiu correndo.

_"Eu também não entendo porque ela saiu correndo"_ - Mark pensou

- Talvez ela tenha se lembrado que deixou o fogão ligado, ou outras coisas assim. Você sabe...Mulheres – Mark disse sorrindo, tentando fazer o amigo sorrir também.

- Sabe Mark, – Cory olhava para o nada – eu cheguei a pensar que um dia eu iria esquecer, mas não vou. Nunca vai haver outra Rachel. Ninguém vai ocupar o lugar dela. E sei que to sendo meio egoísta em questão a isso, mas eu não quero outra pessoa. Julie, a prima da Dianna, me convidou pra sair hoje – ele olhava para Mark – mas ela me falou uma coisa que eu sinceramente não gostei, e não gosto do jeito atirado dela. E Lea...- Cory suspirou – ela não é Rachel. Ela só tem a aparência dela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, só podia ouvir o som do vento. Mark quebrou o silêncio, e disse:

- Vamos pra casa cara. - mas Cory não o ouviu e começou a desabafar novamente.

- Eu achei que nunca mais sentiria atração por alguém. Aquele dia, que eu derramei café em Lea, foi o dia em que tudo mudou. Eu era um cara mal-humorado, não me importava com ninguém. Ai ela apareceu e mudou tudo. Mas ai teve o dia do jogo. – Cory olhava para o chão – Ela estava noiva. Eu achei que eu fosse amar novamente Mark, mas descobri que o mundo está conspirando contra mim. Eu vou morrer sozinho.

Mark escutava tudo atentamente e estava com o coração partido, e parte dele queria se matar por fazer isso com seu amigo. Esconder um segredo por 5 anos, que tipo de amigo ele é? Mark se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa. Ele sentiu a presença do amigo ao seu lado.

- Você tem que dar uma chance para Lea – Mark disse com as mãos no bolso e chutando as pedrinhas do caminho. Ele jurou ter visto Cory sorrir. Mark sorriu para o amigo, virou as costas e foi embora.

Cory ficou parado pensando no comentário do amigo. Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos , e foi embora.

Naya parou em frente a porta do quarto de Lea.

- Lea – Ela disse quase sussurrando. Lea murmurou – Vem comer alguma coisa. Não pode ficar na cama o dia inteiro – ela caminhou em direção a cama e se sentou. - Por que isso? - Lea se sentou.

- O Cory – Lea olhou para Naya – eu gosto dele.

- E isso é motivo pra ficar triste? - Naya sorriu na esperança de fazer Lea sorrir.

- Ele ainda ama a tal de Rachel.

_ "Você é a Rachel, dã!_" - Naya pensou.

- Aposto que não.

- Ele me contou do acidente dela. Foi um dia antes de você ter me achado. - Naya engoliu seco e Lea suspirou - Enfim. Enquanto ele me contava, eu vi os olhos dele. Ele ainda ama ela. Eu nunca vou ser feliz. - Lea começou a chorar e Naya a abraçou.

- Dá uma chance pra ele, Lea – Naya sussurrou


	11. Revelations

Chris e Naya conversavam na sala sobre Lea, sobre o acontecimento do dia passado, até Lea chegar no local e perceber a tensão que havia sobre o mesmo.

- Por que pararam de conversar? - Lea disse já ficando desconfiada. Ambos ficaram quietos e um olhando para a cara do outro.

- Nad-

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Chris tentou falar mas foi interrompido por Lea, que queria saber o que acontecia. Naya se levantou, com a face totalmente séria e olhou para Lea pela primeira vez desde que a mesma entrou no apartamento.

- Precisamos conversar. - Naya engoliu seco e Lea, que estava com a expressão de raiva, mudou para preocupada. - Senta ai. - Naya quase sussurrou. Ela olhou para Chris e voltou seus olhos para Lea. - O que temos que te contar é algo realmente sério Lea – uma das primeiras vezes que Naya chamava Lea pelo seu nome. Lea já mantinha seus olhos arregalados. - Quer saber o "por que" de você ter uma ligação com Cory? O "por que" do seu sentimento por ele?...Lea, eu te encontrei dia 23 de julho de 2009, um dia depois do acidente de Rachel...do seu acidente.

** Flashback **

- _Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me. Why won't you come on over Valerie?_ - Naya cantava no carro. Ela estava indo em direção a casa de praia do seu namorado, Mark. -_ Valerieeeeeeee-_ Ela se interrompeu ao ver uma mulher caída perto da estrada. Piscou os olhos até perceber que era real o que ela estava presenciando. Ela encostou o carro e saiu correndo até o local onde a mulher estava jogada. - Oh meu Deus! Você não está nada bem. Vou te ajudar e vou te levar até o hospital – Ela levantava a mulher, que fazia força para se levantar e logo caia de novo.

- Desculpe – disse a baixinha com a voz fraca – eu queria muito te ajudar, mas não tenho força.

- Tudo bem – disse Naya sorrindo – eu consigo te levar até o carro. Naya a pegou no colo, já que ela não era muito grande e nem muito pesada, e a levou até seu carro. Ela ajeitou a mulher no banco de trás e se sentou no banco do motorista. Viu que não vinha nenhum carro e deu meia volta, voltando para a cidade. Não demorou 15 minutos e elas já haviam chegado no hospital. Naya chamou alguns enfermeiros tirar a moça do carro e a colocar em uma maca. Levaram a mulher para uma sala e deixaram Naya a esperando.

- Mark, desculpa, não vou poder ir hoje porque aconteceram algumas coisas aqui e vou ter que ficar, amanhã acho que estou ai, beijos, amo você – ela deixou um recado no celular do namorado. Um médico foi até a sala da espera e procurou por Naya. Ela se levantou e foi até ele.

- Como ela está? - Naya perguntou preocupada.

- Ela está bem. Ela está descansando pois teve uma hemorragia e está muito fraca, ela está tomando soro. Senhorita Rivera, preciso lhe informar algo sobre sua amiga. - o doutor engoliu seco. - Ela perdeu o bebê.

** Flashback off **

Lea ficou em choque e podia sentir lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. Ela colocou a mão em sua barriga e começou a chorar mais ainda, e dessa vez, soluçava.

– Você não se lembra de nada pois tem uma tal de amnésia e outro nome lá que eu não me lembro agora mas se você quiser eu te levo no hospital para confirmar tudo que estou te falando. Desculpe por demorar 5 anos para te dizer isso, mas como sua melhor amiga, eu só queria seu bem. - Lea permanecia congelada no seu lugar, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e começou a ligar os fatos.

Ela correu para seu quarto e lá se trancou. Ela não queria ver ninguém. Estava com raiva de todos por esconder isso dela, uma coisa tão séria. Naquela noite, Lea não dormiu. Apenas ficou pensando em como seria sua vida se ela soubesse disso antes. Ou ficou pensando em como seria sua vida se nunca tivesse ido aquele evento idiota.

- E-eu sou a R-Rachel – ela disse pra si mesma entre soluços.

Cory estava chegando em casa, quando percebeu que um diálogo não saiu de sua cabeça:

_ - Você tem que dar uma chance para Lea – Mark disse._

O que Mark quis dizer com isso? Ele parou e deu meia volta, indo em direção a casa de Mark. Chegando lá, Mark o recebeu um pouco surpreso pois não esperava que o amigo viria até a sua casa.

- Desculpe vir a essa hora, mas preciso muito falar com você.

- Entra ai cara – Mark disse dando passagem para Cory entrar em sua casa. Mark apontou pro sofá, como se dissesse para Cory sentar.

- Então?... - Ele esperava Cory dizer algo.

- Por que disse para eu dar uma chance para Lea? - Cory percebeu que Mark ficou quieto durante um bom tempo – Fala alguma coisa!

- Preciso falar contigo. É um assunto muito sério Cory. - o grandão engoliu seco ao perceber no olhar de Mark que o assunto era sério mesmo – A última coisa que eu quero nesse mundo é brigar com você. Eu te tenho como um irmão. - um sorriso instantâneo surgiu no rosto de Cory e logo depois sumiu - Então, qualquer coisa que eu fiz foi porque eu queria o seu bem. - Mark ficou pensativo – Eu não sei nem por onde começar...Enfim, acho que você está bastante adulto agora e precisa saber a verdade de anos atrás. - ele respirou fundo e continuou – 5 anos atrás eu fui até a sua casa te contar talvez, a pior notícia de todas. Mas ela era...- Mark engoliu seco – falsa – ele disse com a voz fraca. Cory arregalou os olhos e por um segundo quis matar Mark.

- COMO ASSIM? - ele gritou.

- Calma. Deixa eu te explicar.

- CALMA? VOCÊ ME DEU UMA NOTÍCIA FALSA E QUER QUE EU TENHA CALMA?

- Rachel não morreu...ela é Lea – Mark foi o mais direto que pôde.

Cory se sentou e tentou processar o que tinha acabado de saber. Seu rosto ficou pálido e molhado, por causa das lágrimas.

- Cory, me escuta cara. - Mark se sentou ao lado de Cory – É por isso que vocês tem uma ligação tão forte. Vocês ainda podem ficar juntos. A amnésia que Rachel tem é-

- Rachel? Rachel não existe mais. Lea é quem existe. Lea que está no corpo de Rachel – Cory fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça – É confuso até pra mim. Mas acredite, eu sou mais apaixonado pela Lea do que pela Rachel. Lea me faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor. Rachel só ligava para os eventos e desfiles dela, egocêntrica demais, isso me irritava. Mas mudando de assunto – Cory olhou para Mark – me escondeu um segredo por 5 anos. Minha mulher está viva durante esse tempo todo e você só me conta agora?! Sinceramente...Eu não sei se posso te chamar de irmão. - Cory virou as costas já indo embora.

- Espera! Tenho mais uma coisa para te contar...- Cory se virou para Mark

– Rachel perdeu o bebê.

- E-ela estava g-grávida e não me contou?

- Me desculpe – Mark sussurrou mas era tarde demais, seu amigo já havia batido a porta.

Cory saiu totalmente fora de si da casa de Mark, que nem percebeu que um carro vinha em sua direção. Segundos depois, ele estava jogado no chão, sangrando. Por dentro e por fora.


	12. I'm kidding

Cory continuou atirado no chão até a polícia e a ambulância chegarem. Um dos policiais achou o telefone de Cory e ligou para o primeiro número que apareceu, o de Mark.

_- Cory?_ - Mark falou do outro lado da linha.

_ - Alô? Mark? Aqui é o policial Joe. O que Cory é seu?_

- Cory é meu amigo, mas o que está acontecendo?

_- Seu amigo sofreu um acidente, um carro o atropelou e é só isso que sabemos por enquanto. Você poderia comparecer até o hospital? E se puder, avise a família de Cory também. _

_- Ta bom, muito obrigad_o,_ já estou indo pra lá agora mesmo_. - ambos desligaram os celulares.

- Cory sofreu um acidente. Sabia que não devia ter contado a ele.

- Mas não foi culpa sua. Vou pegar minha bolsa e vamos até o hospital agora mesmo. - Dianna disse se levantando e indo pegar sua bolsa. Os dois entraram no carro e foram até o hospital. Chegando lá, Mark e Dianna foram até a emergência, onde deduziram que Cory estaria. Mark perguntou para todos onde Cory estava mas ninguém o respondia, até que ele achou um médico que disse estar cuidando de Cory.

- Você é amigo do senhor Monteith?

- S-sim, sou. Mark. - ele se apresentou para o doutor.

- Nenhum familiar compareceu?

- Ele não tem familiar doutor. Eu sou o máximo que ele pode ter de irmão.

- Então senhor Mark, Cory sofreu um grave acidente, e agora ele está em coma. - Mark arregalou os olhos. - mas fique calmo, ele não vai demorar muito para acordar. Já fizemos exames e seu amigo é muito sortudo pois sua cabeça continua intacta. Daqui a algumas horas você vai poder ver seu amigo.

- Obrigado doutor.

- Disponha – o médico disse entrando em uma sala que Mark desconhecia. Ele voltou até a sala de espera, onde estava Dianna, que quando o avistou logo se levantou.

- E então?

- Cory está em coma – Mark abaixou a cabeça – mas a boa notícia é que sua cabeça está intacta.

- Ele vai demorar para acordar?

- Tomara que não. O que nos resta é esperar. - os dois se sentaram e ficaram assistindo um programa que passava na TV da sala de espera. Mark achou que deveria ligar para Naya e então pegou seu telefone e discou o número da mesma.

_- Mark? O que aconteceu? _

_- Como você sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa?_ - Mark estranhou.

_- Porque você nunca me liga. Mas fala logo, o que aconteceu? _

_- Cory sofreu um acidente, ele foi atropelado e agora está em coma. To aqui no hospital. Você já contou a ela?_

_ - Meu deus! Sim, sim, eu já contei. _

_- E o que aconteceu?_

_ - Ela tá trancada no quarto até agora. Eu não sei se ela se lembrou, mas sei que está com muita raiva de mim. E o Cory? Como reagiu? _

_- Digamos que essa foi a causa do acidente. Ele saiu desorientado da minha casa._

_ - Eu vou tentar falar c__om ela. Se tudo der certo, daqui a pouco estamos ai. _

_- Obrigado Naya._

_ - Pelo que? _

_- Apenas obrigado. Só tem eu e a Dianna aqui, seria legal se alguém viesse aqui também. _

_- Tudo bem. Vou falar com ela. Até._ – os dois desligaram o telefone e Naya foi falar com Lea.

- Lea – Naya batia na porta do quarto da amiga - Abre a porta por favor, é importante. A baixinha notou o tom de voz de Naya e decidiu se levantar para abrir a porta. Naya se assustou com a cara de Lea pois estava inchada e os olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Fala.

- É sobre o Cory. Você vai querer saber? - Lea arregalou os olhos e assentiu. - Ele foi atropelado e agora está em coma. Eu to indo pro hospital. Você quer ir ou acha que é demais?

- E-eu quero ir – Lea disse respirando fundo. Ela sabia que era demais mas ela queria aproveitar e falar com algum médico sobre a sua amnésia. - Mas como você ficou sabendo?

- Tenho meus contatos. Mas agora não é hora. Vamos.

Lea foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Naya a esperava na sala, então ela se dirigiu até a mesma e pegou seu casaco. Ambas saíram do apartamento sem avisar ninguém, pegaram um táxi e foram até o hospital. Chegando lá, foram até a emergência onde encontraram Mark e Dianna.

- Então, como ele está? - Lea perguntou para as duas pessoas que ela "não conhecia".

- Estamos esperando o doutor. Sentem-se – Mark disse apontando para os bancos e as duas se sentaram. 5 minutos, e nada. 10 minutos, e nada. 15 minutos, e nada. 20 minutos e...

- Senhor Mark? - o médico o chamou e ele caminhou em direção ao mesmo.

- E então doutor?

- Você quer ver seu amigo?

- Sim – Mark forçou um sorriso. O médico caminhou em direção a uma sala e Mark o seguiu. O doutor abriu a porta e Mark pode ver Cory deitado em uma cama, cheio de curativos e de aparelhos ligados ao seu corpo.

- Eai cara. - Cory disse com a voz fraca. Mark se aproximou.

- Eai cara. Obrigado pelo susto. - Cory riu.

- Foi um susto e tanto, não é mesmo? - Mark abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.- Que foi Mark?

- Você não tem meu sangue, mas você é meu irmão, e eu não quero que nada aconteça contigo. Quando aquele policial me disse o que havia acontecido eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não saberia o que fazer se eu te perdesse. Então, por favor, não me dá mais esse susto, por favor. - Cory sorriu e fez um esforço para se levantar e abraçar Mark.

- Promete que não vai mais esconder nada de mim? - Mark assentiu. - Eu te amo irmão!

- Agora eu vou sair porque Dianna quer te ver – Mark mentiu. Ele acenou para Cory e deixou a sala. Mark voltou até a sala de espera.

- Sua vez – ele disse apontando para a baixinha que agora caminhava de um lado para outro. Ela parou e ficou sem reação. Ela não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer, mas mesmo assim caminhou até a sala onde Cory estava. Lea entrou no quarto e se assustou ao ver aparelhos em volta de Cory. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, mas ao perceber que havia alguém no quarto, ele os abriu.

- Oi – Lea disse se aproximando.

- Quem...Quem é você? - Cory disse e Lea congelou.

- De novo não – Lea disse mais para si do que para ele, abaixou a cabeça e começou a sentir as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

- Eu...Eu to brincando...Lea – Cory sorriu e pode perceber um sorriso se abrindo no rosto da pequena.- Senta ai – Cory disse dando espaço para ela poder sentar na cama. Ela sentou.

- Eu...Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Você já sabe?

- Sim – Lea abaixou a cabeça.

- Você está triste?

- Um pouco. Minha melhor amiga mentiu pra mim durante 5 anos, acho que não estou feliz.

- Meu melhor amigo me mentiu também, então eu sei como é.

- E como você está?

- Tirando o fato de eu estar em uma cama de hospital, com aparelhos por todo o meu corpo e com curativos até a cabeça, eu acho que não estou muito bem – Cory tentou sorrir mas falhou.

- Olha Cory, eu não deveria ter vindo – Lea levantou e se virou, mas uma mão a puxou.

- Não. Fica. Por favor. Você...Você me faz bem Lea.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio olhando um para a cara do outro.

- Por que não me chama de Rachel?

- Porque você não é ela. - Lea engoliu seco e se sentou na cama novamente. Cory continuou. - Você é uma pessoa melhor do que ela. O que eu senti com você naquele nosso "encontro" eu não sentia a muito tempo. - Lea pegou a mão de Cory.

- Desculpe.

- Pelo que?

- Por estar namorando e não ter te avisado. Por noivar. Por te deixar esperando durante 5 anos. Por tudo.

- Não foi culpa sua Lea – Cory acariciava o rosto de Lea e limpava suas lágrimas.

- Promete que nunca mais vai me deixar? - Lea chorava tanto que até começou a soluçar. Cory a abraçou e assim os dois ficaram por um longo tempo. Na verdade, aquilo durou a noite toda. Lea dormiu abraçada a Cory, e enquanto dormia, aconteceu o que ela esperava durante anos: sua memória havia voltado.


	13. Blackouts

Lea acordou e olhou tudo ao seu redor. As paredes brancas, aparelhos ligados ao corpo de uma pessoa. Mas que pessoa era essa? Ela o olhou direito e...CORY? Ele estava cheio de curativos e aqueles aparelhos ligados ao seu corpo apitando, isso a deixou nervosa. Ela levantou assustada e saiu correndo do quarto. Chegou a um local onde parecia uma recepção. Era cedo, mas Mark e Dianna já estavam no hospital a espera da alta do amigo. Lea os avistou e foi em direção a eles.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Por que o Cory tá todo...lá? - ela apontou para o quarto não sabendo explicar. Ela os encarava esperando uma resposta.

- Lea, o que foi? Você está bem? - Mark disse colocando a mão no ombro da baixinha.

- Você estaria bem se a pessoa que você ama estivesse em uma cama de hospital, cheia de aparelhos em volta e você não soubesse nem o que aconteceu? - Lea começou a chorar.

- Chama um médico – Mark sussurrou pra Dianna, que saiu correndo pelos corredores do hospital. Mark levou Lea até um banco e assim que ela sentou, ele correu para pegar um copo de água para ela. Logo apareceu Dianna correndo com um médico atrás dela.

- Lea, eu sou o doutor Will, seu médico. Você provavelmente não se lembra de mim. Gostaria que você viesse até a minha sala para te explicar algumas coisas. - o médico dizia com toda a calma do mundo enquanto Lea apenas o encarava.

- Ta bom – ela disse com a testa franzida.

- Venha comigo. - o médico disse saindo e Lea o seguiu.

Chegando no consultório, ambos se sentaram.

- Então Lea, sua amiga Naya-

- Naya? Quem?

- Sua amiga. - Lea continuava sem entender e o médico resolveu continuar. - Enfim, ela me falou que contou pra você coisas que aconteceram no seu passado.

- Sim, eu lembro, mas eu não conheço ela. Ela contou sobre o acidente, o bebê, a Rachel. - Lea revirou os olhos.

- Mas...- o médico franziu a testa – Rachel é você, certo?

- Não! - Lea praticamente gritou – Eu não quero ser alguém que todo mundo quer que eu seja, entende? Eu sei que eu era essa mulher. Mas eu mudei, acredite. Eu quero que pelo menos alguém me entenda, e eu espero que seja você. Eu gosto muito mais de mim agora do que antes. - Lea sorriu – Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu com o Cory, por favor.

- O que o Cory é seu?

- Eu...e-eu não sei – Lea disse engolindo seco – mas eu realmente senti algo estranho quando eu acordei e o vi do meu lado. Acho que somos namorados ou algo assim. Por que eu não consigo me lembrar? - Lea bateu sua mão em sua cabeça.

- Então Lea, você tem o que chamamos de amnésia psicogênica constante. - Lea o olhava com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. - Vou te explicar. Amnésia psicogênica é uma perda de memória temporária, que leva o indivíduo a esquecer trechos dos acontecimentos devido a algum trauma, no seu caso foi o acidente. O seu caso é muito raro Lea, pois sua memória já era para ter voltado há 5 anos. Na amnésia psicogênica, a memória com a ajuda de fotos, objetos e até mesmo pessoas. Acho que Naya não fez muita coisa para ajudar sua memória voltar. No seu caso, eu não sei dizer se a amnésia é anterógrada ou retrógrada, pois você esqueceu fatos de antes e depois do acidente. - Lea prestava atenção atentamente tentando processar cada palavra que o médico dizia. - E por fim, é constante. Você anda tendo muitos apagões. Você já esqueceu de muitas coisas ao longo desses anos Lea. Já esqueceu do acidente, do bebê, de quem você era, esqueceu de Naya que é a sua melhor amiga, Jonathan seu ex-noivo e esqueceu de Cory, seu marido.

Ela tentava processar tudo: Naya, sua melhor amiga, Jonathan, seu ex-noivo e Cory seu marido. Isso tudo era muito confuso, e ela acabou desmaiando no consultório do médico.

Lea acordou uma hora depois e estava em uma parecida com a de Cory. Cory, seu marido, onde ele estaria nesse momento?

- Ah, graças a Deus você acordou Hobbit. Não aguentava mais. - Naya se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção a cama onde Lea estava.

- Naya, não é? - Lea disse e a morena começou a tagarelar.

- LEA MICHELE SARFATI, VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESQUECER DA SUA MELHOR AMIGA QUE TE ACOLHEU COM TODO O AMOR E CARINHO – Naya pegou algumas fotos que havia trazido em sua bolsa caso acontecesse isso. Ela praticamente enfiava as fotos na cara da baixinha.

- Tá bom, tá bom – Lea ria. - Eu vou tentar lembrar. - Lea sorriu mas logo lembrou da conversa que teve com o médico, e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu Hobbit?

- Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada. Eu me odeio.

- Calma Lea, você vai lembrar. Você lembrou uma vez, pode lembrar de novo.

- Com esses apagões eu só machuco quem está na minha volta. Eu não consigo lembrar de você, me desculpe. - Lea chorava e Naya a abraçou.

- Tudo bem anã. O importante é que você está viva, não é mesmo? - Lea assentiu.


	14. I'll take care of you

- Lea, você tem visitas. - um médico abria a porta do quarto de Lea e Heather surgiu por trás dele.

- Oi Lea.

- Heather! Quanto tempo.

- Nem tanto tempo assim, estou morando com você agora.

- Sério? Que legal! Mas como você foi parar lá?

- Você me pediu para conquistar sua amiga Naya, e acho que deu certo pois estamos namorando.- Heather abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Não acredito que eu fiz isso. Sou um cupido – Lea ria.

- Nem sei como te agradecer por isso – Heather pegou a mão de Lea – E como você está?

- Estou bem, mas esses apagões estão me matando e me confundindo cada vez mais. Eu esqueço trechos da minha vida. É estranho.

- Tudo vai ficar bem Lea, acredite. Agora eu tenho que ir, vou sair com a Naya. - Heather deu um beijo na bochecha de Lea e saiu do quarto. Assim que Heather saiu, Lea pegou no sono. Seus sonhos se transformaram em visões e Lea viu trechos realmente importantes da sua vida, como seu casamento com Cory, o dia em que Naya a encontrou, o dia em que viu Cory pela primeira vez depois do acidente. Ela acordou rapidamente. Lea suava frio.

- Lea – um médico entrou no quarto e correu até Lea – o que aconteceu? - ele colocou a mão na testa da baixinha – você está fervendo.

- E-eu n-não s-s-sei – Lea disse tremendo. O médico apertou a campainha que havia no quarto e logo chegou uma enfermeira.

- Sim, doutor? - a enfermeira disse se aproximando.

- Essa paciente está com febre. Ela está suando frio e tremendo. Você sabe o que fazer não é mesmo?

- Sim senhor – a enfermeira saiu do quarto e voltou com uma maleta com medicamentos e aparelhos. O médico examinou Lea e viu que ela estava com 40º de febre. Medicou-a e Lea voltou a dormir, e dessa vez não aconteceu nada durante seus sonhos.

- Eai doutor, quando eu vou sair dessa cama? Eu já estou ficando louco. - Cory dizia para o seu médico.

- Tenho boas notícias e más notícias senhor Monteith. Qual vai querer saber primeiro?

- A boa – Cory engoliu seco. - A boa é que você receberá alta amanhã. Fizemos todos os exames necessários e tudo indica que o senhor está novinho em folha. - Cory sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, mas seu sorriso sumiu pois ele lembrou que ainda havia uma má notícia. - Não é bem uma má notícia, mas você não vai gostar de saber. As memórias de Lea voltaram, mas ela está tendo apagões e ela pode voltar a esquecer tudo de novo. Eu falei com o médico dela e ele disse que o caso dela é bem raro, isso quase nunca acontece. Quando você receber alta você pode ir falar com ele, com certeza ele irá te explicar tudo.

- Tudo de novo não – Cory bufou – Eu vou fazer de tudo pra que ela não me esqueça outra vez. - o médico deu duas batidinhas nas costas de Cory.

- O quarto dela é o 207 – o médico disse antes de deixar o quarto.

Cory estava parado em frente a porta com o número 207. Ele respirou fundo e entrou. Se aproximou da cama onde sua pequena estava dormindo, acariciou seus cabelos e se sentou em uma poltrona que havia no quarto na esperança de ver Lea acordar, mas ele acabou cochilando. Lea tentava abrir os olhos, e quando finalmente os abriu teve uma surpresa, Cory estava dormindo igual um anjo em uma poltrona.

- Cory? - Lea falou querendo que ele acordasse. Sem sucesso. - Cory? - ela o chamou novamente e o viu levar um susto e quase saltar da poltrona. - Desculpe – ela disse rindo.

- Não foi nada. - ele deu seu sorriso torto – Como você está?

- Estou bem. E você?

- Bem também. Vou receber alta amanhã. Fiquei sabendo dos apagões. - Cory disse mudando de assunto e viu a expressão de Lea mudar.

- Eu não sou uma boa pessoa para te explicar isso. - Lea se sentou e pegou as mãos de Cory – Eu não quero te machucar. De novo. - os olhos de Lea já estavam cheios de lágrimas e elas rolavam em seu rosto. - E-eu n-não sei como te d-dizer isso – sua voz tremia. - E-eu sei que eu te amo. M-mas como eu disse, e-eu não quero te machucar. - ela acariciava a mão dele, que tremia ao ouvir as palavras da baixinha. - A-acho melhor a gente se afastar.

- Não, não Lea – Cory sussurrou chorando.

- E-eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas é para o seu bem.

- Eu não quero ficar bem! Eu quero você. O que aconteceu com o "promete que nunca mais vai me deixar?"? Agora é você quem está me deixando. Eu não vou desistir tão fácil. Eu me apaixonei por você, pelo seu jeito, seu sorriso, até pelos seus defeitos. Eu aceitei quem você é. E seus apagões não vai ser um problema pra mim. Eu só quero que você entenda que o destino quer a gente juntos. - agora era Cory quem segurava as mãos de Lea. Ele pegou no queixo dela e levantou seu rosto para ver seus olhos. - Eu te amo. Mesmo sabendo que vai ter vezes que você não vai lembrar de mim. Eu te amo Lea.

- M-me desculpe. - ela disse com a voz fraca e se aconchegando nos braços do grandão.

- Amanhã eu vou falar com seu médico, ok? - a baixinha assentiu. - Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar de você.


	15. You're amazingI love you

Cory voltou até o seu quarto e deixou Lea descansar. Ele se deitou e logo dormiu por causa dos medicamentos. No dia seguinte ele acordou se sentindo melhor, talvez porque seria o dia em que ele sairia daquela cama de hospital. Ele se levantou e o seu médico entrou em seu quarto.

- Hoje é o grande dia Cory.

- É mesmo. Já posso me arrumar para sair daqui?

- Claro. Já está tudo pronto para a sua saída. Acabei de me encontrar com o médico de Lea, ele está te esperando na sua sala.

- Como ela está?

- Está dormindo.

- Bom...eu vou me vestir e ir até a sala dele. Obrigada por tudo doutor. - ele disse sorrindo, fazendo o médico sorrir e logo sair do quarto.

Ele colocou uma calça jeans e uma camisa que Mark havia lhe trazido e deixou o quarto, indo até a sala do médico de Lea. Ele bateu na porta.

- Entre – o médico disse de dentro da sala, e Cory abriu a porta. - Estava esperando por você senhor Monteith. Sente-se.

- Pode me chamar de Cory. - ele disse se sentando. - Então...porque estou aqui?

- Lea obviamente vai querer ficar com você a partir de hoje, e por isso, você precisa saber de algumas coisas. - ele fez uma pausa - Lea tem a amnésia psicogênica constante. - Cory arregalou os olhos imaginando o que seria aquilo. - Não se assuste. A amnésia psicogênica faz com que a pessoa se lembre através de imagens, objetos, e até mesmo pessoas, como o que aconteceu com Lea. Quando ela te reencontrou, a vida dela deu uma reviravolta. Ela está tendo apagões agora, ela pode muito bem esquecer quem é você, de novo. Por isso te chamei aqui. Quero que trate essa amnésia. Quero que você cuide da Lea. Mostre fotos, vídeos, objetos, tudo que ela possa lembrar da vida dela. - Cory apenas assentia enquanto o médico falava.

- Eu vou cuidar dela – ele disse em um tom orgulhoso.

- Se precisar, é só vir aqui.

- Pode deixar. - Cory se levantou, apertou as mãos do médico em forma de agradecimento e saiu, indo em direção ao quarto onde Lea estava, afinal, ela já devia ter acordado. Chegando lá, ela estava dormindo, como esperava. Ela parecia um anjo. Cory se sentou na poltrona e ficou observando cada detalhe seu. Enquanto ela não acordava, Cory viajou em pensamentos. Pensamentos que o levou ao passado. Cory lembrou de Rachel, sua ex-mulher, que de fato era Lea, mas ele não gostava de pensar assim. Ele pensava que Deus deu uma segunda chance a ela, deu uma segunda chance para ela ser melhor, ser mais feliz, mais amorosa. Ele gosta de pensar que Lea nasceu novamente, e ele de fato, a amava muito mais agora.

- Cory– ela disse sonolenta, fazendo ele acordar do transe.

- Pequena – ele disse fazendo ela sorrir.

- Em que estava pensando? - ela disse percebendo que ele estava viajando em pensamentos.

- Em você – ele disse olhando para o chão e dando um sorriso torto.

- Eu sonhei com você – ela disse fazendo o olhar para ela. - Na verdade acho que não foi um sonho, estávamos nos casando. Isso deve ter acontecido realmente, mas eu não estava lá. - o sorriso que havia em seu rosto sumiu. Cory se aproximou da cama onde Lea estava.

- Um dia, iremos nos casar, e você estará lá. - ele pegou as pequenas mãos de Lea. Ele depositou um beijo na testa da baixinha. - Vamos?

- Pra onde? - ela perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Para nossa casa.

- Isso significa que eu vou sair desse hospital?

- Sim pequena. Agora vamos, se arrume, temos que pegar suas coisas na casa da Naya.

- Tudo bem. - ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro, tirando a roupa do hospital e colocando uma das roupas que Naya havia lhe trazido.

Quando ela voltou, Cory ainda estava a esperando no quarto.

- Vamos pequena. - ele disse, e antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta, Lea pegou sua mão.

- Vamos grandão. - os dois saíram hospital a fora como um casal, exibindo a todos a felicidade de ambos.

Eles foram até a casa de Naya, Chris, e agora, Heather, que era a namorada de Naya. Assim que pegaram as coisas de Lea, a mesma se despediu de todos, e disse que não era um adeus, apenas um até logo. É obvio que eles iriam se ver novamente, afinal, eles eram melhores amigos. Saíram de lá e foram direto para o lar-doce-lar do casal.

- Bem-vinda baixinha. - ele disse abrindo a porta e dando passagem para Lea entrar em seu apartamento.

- Uau! É lindo.

- E é seu.

- Você é incrível – ela disse rindo. - Eu te amo. - houve uma pausa depois do que Lea disse. Ela corou.

- Eu também te amo. - ele disse a abraçando ao ver que ela estava corada. Ele depositou um beijo em sua cabeça e foi guardar as coisas da baixinha. Ela ficou na sala, observando cada objeto, cada móvel. Olhou todos os porta-retratos. Ficou surpresa ao ver que todas as fotos era dela com Cory, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver tudo aquilo. Ela não podia estar mais feliz com a sua vida nova.


	16. Flashbacks

** 5 meses depois**

_ Cory Pov _

Cinco meses se passaram desde que Lea voltou para onde ela nunca deveria ter saído, dos meus braços. Estamos muito felizes, somos uma família novamente. Eu estou mais feliz do que nunca, afinal, eu fiquei 5 anos sem ela e agora ela está aqui, agora ela é só minha. Falando em família, estamos tentando formar uma, estamos tentando ter filhos, espero que dê tudo certo. Eu vou contar como foi esses primeiros meses ao lado de Lea.

Lea perde a memória de 2 em 2 dias, sim, isso é ruim, mas eu sei me virar. Gravo vídeos praticamente todos os dias, tiramos fotos, assim eu tenho provas para mostrar quem ela é quando ela se esquece. Eu sei que essa amnésia dela pode prejudicar muitas coisas no nosso relacionamento, mas eu não ligo, eu quero morrer ao lado dela. Hoje é um dia muito importante, mas depois eu conto o porquê.

** Flashback – 4 meses atrás**

_"- JONATHAN! JONATHAN! - Ela gritava do quarto. Eu sabia que seria um dia daqueles. - AONDE ESTOU JONATHAN? - Eu corri até o quarto e ela estava sentada na cama, desesperada._

_ - Quem é você?_

_ - Sou Cory – ela me olhou assustada. - seu marido._

_ - Marido? Mas e o Jonathan? - eu peguei uma caixa que ficava no criado-mudo, que se encontrava ao lado da cama. Ela me observava. - O que está fazendo? O que tem nessa caixa?_

_ - Muitas perguntas. - eu abri a caixa e havia fotos. Fotos do passado, fotos do presente. Fotos nossas. Ela pegava uma por uma e as observava. Por um segundo eu a vi fechar os olhos e sabia que ela havia lembrado. _

_- Cory – Ela estava chorando. - me desculpe. Eu esqueci de novo._

_ - Tudo bem meu amor. - Eu a abracei e senti ela se aconchegar em meus braços."_

Se eu já pensei em desistir de tudo? Mas é claro, eu já pensei em deixá-la. Todos os dias eu acordo assustado, pensando se ela se lembrará ou não. Eu me irrito, me irrito pois ela me xinga, ela me bate, ela toca coisas em mim. Eu fico triste, chateado, sem saída. Eu não posso deixar ela sozinha. Não é só de mim que ela esquece, ela esquece dos amigos dela. Quando Naya e Heather foram anunciar o noivado, ela fechou a porta na cara de ambas. Eu me sinto péssimo por ela, mas sei que ela não pode mudar, não é culpa dela. Dentro desses dois meses, houve momentos felizes, e momentos tristes.

** Flashback – 3 meses atrás**

_ "- Cory – ela vinha correndo do banheiro – Cory – ela parou na minha frente e sorria de orelha a orelha – Estou grávida. - eu sorri e me levantei não acreditando no que ouvia. _

_- Sério? _

_- Sim! Olha aqui – ela me mostrava o teste de gravidez, que havia dado positivo. _

_- Vamos ser pais – eu a abracei forte e queria que o tempo parasse para eu poder aproveitar ao máximo. _

_ 1 semana atrás _

_- Anda Cory, vamos nos atrasar._

_ - Já to indo – disse pegando a chave do carro e indo em direção a ela. - Vamos._

_ No consultório do médico._

_ - Vamos ver como está esse bebê? - o médico disse e Lea assentiu – Deite-se ali querida. - ele disse e Lea se deitou onde ele havia pedido. - De quantas semanas você está? _

_- 16 semanas – Lea disse olhando para a tela. Senti ela pegar minha mão e percebi que agora seus olhos estavam virados para mim. Sorri. O médico já colocava o gel na barriga da minha baixinha e a vi suspirar, pois o mesmo estava gelado. O médico passava o aparelho pela barriga dela e expressões de preocupação tomavam seu rosto._

_ - Alguma coisa de errado doutor? - Perguntei. _

_- N-não, é que...Só um momento – Disse o médico saindo da sala. Lea apertou minha mão mais forte ainda._

_ - Vai dar tudo certo, pequena. - Nesse mesmo instante, o médico voltou para a sala, e dessa vez, estava acompanhado de outro médico. _

_- Oi pessoal._

_ - Olá – nós dois dissemos. _

_- Vamos olhar esse bebê. - ele começou a ultrassom e olhava atentamente para a mini -televisão._

_ - Está vendo alguma coisa ai? - Lea perguntou e recebeu um silêncio como resposta. _

_- Não tem batimento cardíaco. - a sala se silenciou. - Eu sinto muito – ele continuou – Essas coisas acontecem."_

Na volta para casa, Lea não deixou escapar uma palavra sequer, apenas suspiros. Até hoje eu a vejo tocar em sua barriga, sentindo que há algum bebê lá dentro. Lembro como se fosse ontem ela desabando em meus braços na hora de dormir. Eu sinto, de alguma forma, que somos ligados. Eu não posso abandoná-la de jeito nenhum. Lembro até hoje do dia em que a conheci pela segunda vez. Pela segunda vez eu tive a chance de me apaixonar por ela. É engraçado como encontramos o amor acidentalmente.


	17. The best day

**1 mês depois**

_Cory __pov_

- Lea, vamos ao jogo hoje?

- Claro amor. Eu te encontro lá?

- Onde a senhorita vai?

- Eu vou visitar a Dianna, no hospital.

- Ta bom. Manda um beijo para ela. - eu disse me levantando e indo em direção a ela. - Vou indo pequena. Te amo – depositei um beijo em sua testa e sai em direção ao trabalho.

Depois do acontecimento do mês passado, eu e Lea estamos chateados, mas estamos firmes e fortes. São poucas as vezes que Lea se esquece de algo, e isso me deixa feliz pois sinto que ela está cada vez melhor. O doutor nos disse que já podemos tentar ter outro filho, mas prefiro esperar mais um pouco, até Lea se recuperar do trauma.

Quinn, a filha do Mark e da Dianna, nasceu ontem, Lea vai visitá-la hoje, eu fui ontem mesmo, ela é a coisa mais linda, e não, ela não é a cara do Mark.

No trabalho está tudo indo bem, Mark está de férias, para aproveitar a filha, e eu estou no lugar dele enquanto isso. Hoje o tempo está sendo meu inimigo, não vejo a hora de ir ao jogo com a minha baixinha.

_Lea pov_

- Posso entrar? - eu disse sorrindo ao abrir a porta do quarto onde Dianna estava.

- Olha quem está aqui Quinnie, a sua titia Lea. - Dianna dizia para a pequena Quinn, que se encontrava nos braços da mãe. Eu me aproximei e pude observar a bebê mais de perto.

- Di, ela é linda. - eu deixei algumas lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos.

- Lea, não chore. - ela disse limpando meu rosto.

- Não são lágrimas de tristeza Di, são de felicidade.

- Por quê? - ela arregalou os olhos.

Eu peguei minha bolsa e lhe mostrei um papel.

- Eu acabei de pegar o exame.

- Lea, você vai ser mamãe, oficialmente mamãe! Parabéns querida. - ela disse tentando me dar um abraço, mas estava com Quinn no colo e não obteve muito sucesso.

- Eu estou muito feliz, não vejo a hora de contar pro Cory.

- Agora que você vai ser mamãe, treine – ela disse rindo e me entregando a pequena Quinn.

* * *

_Cory__ pov_

Finalmente a noite havia chegado, e eu estava mais ansioso do que nunca.

Lea estava parada em frente ao MSG quando eu a avistei.

- Quase nem te vi

- Engraçadinho. - ela disse fazendo cara de deboche, e eu ri.

- Vamos entrar ou quer ficar parada aqui?

- Você tá brincalhão hoje. Quem é você e o que fez com Cory Monteith? - agora foi a vez dela de brincar. - Vamos – ela disse me puxando.

Entramos e nos sentamos nos nossos respectivos lugares. Não demorou muito para o jogo começar. Lea adorava jogos, e é por isso que ela era perfeita, ela não ficava reclamando da demora do jogo, e nem ficava pedindo refrigerante de 5 em 5 minutos.

O intervalo havia chegado e eu senti que iria morrer. Fingi que iria pegar alguma coisa que havia caído no chão, e me ajoelhei, e nesse instante, eu e Lea eramos o centro do estádio. Câmeras e pessoas focavam em nós.

- C-cory? - ela disse arregalando os olhos. Eu apontei para o telão, onde aparecíamos, e o letreiro dizia: "Lea, quer casar comigo?".

- Então Lea Michele Sarfati, você quer se casar comigo? - todos assoviavam, gritavam para ela dizer sim, e eu quase morrendo de vergonha.

- Sim – ela disse entre soluços, sim, ela estava chorando, e muito. Nós levantamos e nos beijamos. Eu a abracei tão forte, eu não queria soltá-la jamais. - Eu estou grávida – ela sussurrou e foi a minha vez de chorar.

- Não brinca comigo Lea.

- É sério.

- EU VOU SER PAI – Eu gritei e o estádio inteiro gritou novamente.

Era o dia mais feliz da minha vida, eu iria me casar com a mulher mais perfeita que eu já havia conhecido em minha vida e iria ser pai.


End file.
